


Чертова дюжина

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Graphic Violence, HYDRA Husbands, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Background, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Rimming, Strike Team, Timeline What Timeline, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Worldbuilding, mention slavery, omega Brock, winter soldier – Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: История глазами Джека





	1. Chapter 1

Брок долго и старательно, с каким-то восторженным трепетом вылизывает его дырку, словно позабыв о запасе синтетической смазки, прикупленной Джеком специально для этого случая. Он долго ломал голову над тем, что подарить Броку на сорокалетие. Он никогда не скажет спасибо Вестфоллу за пьяную идею и не менее пьяные советы по ее претворению в жизнь, однако идея оказалась гениальной. Пьяным Вестфолл бывает полезен с той же частотой, что и трезвым — раз на тысячу, так что можно сказать, что он просто попал пальцем в небо.

К черту Вестфолла, когда задницу Джека сжимают ладони Брока, сжимают так, словно тот боится, что у него отнимут заветное сокровище, не дав им толком насладиться. Джек не заморачивался ни бритьем, ни украшательствами, здраво решив, что Брок и так обрадуется возможности трахнуть его. Впервые в жизни. Для каждого из них. 

На самом деле, это было странное решение. Странное еще и тем, что Джек никак не может понять, почему его раньше эта идея не посещала. В руках Брока столько мощи, что он с легкостью может заломать его, но и ему ни разу не приходило это в голову. В руках Брока столько нежности, что Джек чувствует себя непорочной омегой в первую брачную ночь, а не матерым альфой, которого жизнь успела поиметь во все дыры.

Джек нервничает. Он все время отвлекается от происходящего, не в состоянии просто сосредоточиться на моменте, в котором он дает Броку себя трахнуть. Он признает, что волнуется. Он не знает, по какой причине, все будет пусть не божественно, но уж точно не кошмарно — у Брока небольшой член, который не смог бы навредить даже без подготовки, но Брок еще и настолько обалдел от своего юбилейного подарка, что у Джека в заднице уже хлюпает от слюны, но Брок всё не останавливается — он жаден до него, как жаден всегда, и, получив еще кусок, смакует его с довольным урчанием, никуда не торопясь. Джек не подгоняет его. Сегодня весь день — для Брока, и весь Джек — тоже для Брока. Сегодня и всегда.

Брок как будто знает, что делает. Да что за глупости — конечно, знает. Он всегда знает, что делает. Он принимает на себя ведущую роль, как делает это в поле: без сомнений и колебаний, он командует как дышит, он не требует и не пугает, он ведет одной дивной бровью — и ему подчиняются люди. Ему подчиняется альфа. За пятнадцать совместно прожитых лет они почти ни разу не расставались, и омега, прекрасный как рассвет над всеми горами планеты, может встать с кем угодно на равных, и одно сожаление только гложет Джека — что они не сделали этого раньше. Лет пятнадцать назад.

Джек выгибается, тянет спину. Старые раны ноют порой, напоминая, что давно он уже не мальчик, что война как жизнь — привычка плохая. Но сегодня они провели на солнце целый день, согревая ломаные кости и белые шрамы. Брок не помнит о происхождении доброй половины, просто знает их, каждый тронул губами, сожалея, что они кожу Джека следами боли чертят во всех направлениях. Но сегодня к его сожалению густо примешаны похоть и голод и жажда обладания. Он всегда был жаден до Джека, но сегодня пугает немного глубиной тьмы, заплескавшейся в черных, мгновенно расплывшихся зрачках. Джек не обматывал себя бантами, не посыпал блестками, даже не стал заказывать торжественно выглядящую открытку с банальной надписью. 

Брок считал, что их поездка на выходные к морю, солнцу и уединению и есть подарок. Но, вернувшись с пляжа и отмывшись от песка, Джек разделся и встал перед ним и сказал:  
— Сегодня ты меня трахнешь.

И романтики в них обоих, на них двоих — ни на грош, хоть и пытаются постоянно их перевоспитать, для дела, якобы, для операций под прикрытием. Там притворяться они способны без инструкций. А здесь, открытые друг перед другом, обнаженные до самых душ, они не хотят, не желают прятаться за мишурой, за бисерными нитями пустых стеклянных слов. Им противно друг от друга прятаться; столько пройдено, прожито, пережито, что достаточно порой лишь взгляда, лишь намеком поднявшейся брови, искривившегося уголка рта, чтобы понять безо всяких слов самую суть, самую нужную правду.

И Брок падает на колени перед Джеком, привычно обнимая за бедра и прижимаясь щетинистой щекой к тут же заинтересованно шевельнувшемуся члену. Джек кладет ладонь на темные волосы, в которых все еще не сверкает серебро, и перебирает влажные пряди, и улыбается — глазами больше, чем ртом. И ожидает, что Брок отпустит, что поднимется и даст ему лечь на кровать, что будет спрашивать, что и как надо делать. 

Но Джек сегодня — подарок Брока. И омега, справившись с наплывом чувств и взяв себя в руки, так же берет в руки и альфу — не так, как задумывалось природой, и даже не так, как задумывалось Джеком. Брок легко опрокидывает его навзничь и зацеловывает, как всегда после секса без вязки, когда Джек, разморенный, позволяет ласкать себя, и это почти не отличается от их привычных забав, потому что Брок вырисовывает губами и языком узоры на его коже, нежа бусины сосков и очерчивая шрамы на ключицах, сжимая пальцы на бесконечных акрах бронзовой, горячей от солнца коже, вдыхая и не в силах надышаться. 

Насытившись, Брок переворачивает его на живот, и Джек знает, что он сильный, но сейчас под физической силой Брока плещется властность, плещется уверенность и даже наглость. 

Брок открывает его, как подарок, о стоимости которого он прекрасно осведомлен — медленно, торжественно, затаив дыхание и никуда не торопясь. И Джек чувствует себя таким мокрым и скользким, что уже начинает сомневаться в необходимости смазки. Он не говорит об этом. Он вдыхает запах возбужденного омеги и наслаждается прикосновениями пальцев, добавившихся к языку. Он наконец перестает думать о чем-то, кроме секса, и Брок словно ждал этого от него, чтобы перейти уже к следующему этапу. 

Джеку нравятся прикосновения в его заднице. Он проверял это и раньше, но его пальцы и пальцы Брока — это очень разные пальцы. Что в физическом, что в эмоциональном плане. Брок часто засыпает на его спине, когда считает, что Джек не прознает, но он никогда не пытался вот так прижаться, придавить, притереться к его заднице, попытаться взять альфу. Броку, очевидно, эта идея никогда не приходила в голову. И он, очевидно, тоже об этом жалеет, и потому старается доставить Джеку как можно больше удовольствия, чтобы тому понравилось и захотелось повторения. Джек не против. Ему хорошо. Ему не нужно делать ничего, кроме как довольно вздыхать и мелко вздрагивать, когда подушечки пальцев Брока особенно ласково проходятся по его простате. 

Брок раскрывает его до четырех пальцев, и Джек поражается его выдержке. Он не знает, сможет ли кончить на его члене, без стимуляции узла, но у них четыре руки, да и после оргазма Брок будет достаточно податливым, чтобы можно было просто присунуть ему и получить свою порцию удовольствия. В случае чего и смазка у них есть, до которой Брок, видимо, все-таки добрался, потому что слюна ощущалась иначе, чем та субстанция, которая теперь чуть покалывает раздразненный ласками анус. 

Брок вытягивается на нем, обнимает за плечи, утыкается лбом в загривок, и шепчет, шепчет, какой Джек красивый, и большой, и горячий, и потрясающий, и любимый, и Джек улыбается сначала в подушку, потом поворачивается, мажет губами по лбу омеги, и он настолько заворожен мерцанием янтаря в глазах напротив, что почти упускает первые мгновения проникновения, когда пустота вдруг сменяется наполненностью, и после всей этой подготовки член Брока скользит в его задницу гладко, мягко и медленно, нежно и тепло, и лишь приняв его по самый корень, Джек понимает, каким он пустым был до этого мгновения, до хлопка влажной кожи о кожу, до потрясенного выдоха в шею.

Брок лежит на нем, зажмурившись, и тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом, и высовывает язык, трогая кожу на шее Джека, словно пытаясь убедиться, что ему не снится это, что все по-настоящему, что его альфа полностью ему принадлежит. Он настолько ошеломлен этим, что Джек бы посмеялся, но ему слишком хорошо. Он дует Броку на нос, и тот приоткрывает глаза, и словно хочет возмутиться и потребовать, чтобы Джек не мешал ему наслаждаться, как делает, когда пробует новую еду, или новую винтовку, или новую позу в сексе. 

Видимо, он вспоминает, что секс — это все-таки не только лежать и наслаждаться, потому что его взгляд яснеет, и он смещает руки, надежнее перехватывая плечи Джека, и начинает двигаться короткими уверенными толчками, и теперь Джек закрывает глаза, потому что это незнакомо и ему хочется, чтобы его ничто не отвлекало от этого странного ощущения полноты-пустоты.

Брок, дав ему привыкнуть к ритму и толчкам, тянет его на бок и, обхватив одной рукой за пояс, вторую кладет на крепко стоящий член, массируя узел и уговаривая набухнуть. К рукам на члене Джек привычен, и его тело слушается, и Брок толкается бедрами все быстрее, и уже просто сжимает кулак на узле, и вжимается лицом Джеку в спину, и Джек переплетает с ним пальцы у себя на животе, и двигается Броку навстречу, и притирается к нему задницей, и Брок всхлипывает, как всегда перед оргазмом, и в задницу Джека выплескивается его семя, и это настолько странно и неожиданно, что он кончает сам, на их переплетенные руки, и на живот, и на простыни. И Брок продолжает мелко толкаться в него, и стискивать его узел, и прижиматься лицом к его спине, и Джек в мареве оргазма не сразу понимает, что влажность на коже — это не пар и не слюна. 

Брок плачет. Брок плачет, но по связи от него катится такая волна счастья, что вполне способна накрыть Джека новым оргазмом. Джек поднимает руку Брока ко рту и целует сбитые, покрытые мозолями пальцы. Брок судорожно вздыхает, и целует его спину, и теперь это уже точно слюни. Джек тихо фыркает. Брок ворчит что-то, но не шевелится. Они дремлют, пока узел Джека спадает. Член Брока выскальзывает, и Джеку его как будто даже не хватает. Он поворачивается, обнимает Брока и шепчет ему на ухо:  
— С днем рождения.

Брок мокро фыркает, и его ресницы по-прежнему слипшиеся от слез, но он цепляется за Джека, и целует его, и обхватывает руками и ногами, словно боясь отпустить. Он не спрашивает, понравилось ли Джеку, и позволит ли он это повторить, и, наверное, даже не расстроится, если повторения не будет. Потому что Джек принадлежит ему целиком, и Брок принадлежит Джеку целиком, и как бы странно порой это ни выглядело, они не жалели ни разу, что они вместе. 

Пусть Брок и не помнит, как это произошло. Джек будет помнить за двоих. Брок будет счастлив за двоих. Его счастья всегда хватало, чтобы накрыть Джека с головой.


	2. Chapter 2

Армия не заменила Джеку семью, потому что его семья на месте и представляет собой слишком сложную комбинацию людей и историй, чтобы ее можно было кем-то заменить, однако удаленность от дома вкупе с инстинктивным желанием заботиться хоть о ком-нибудь вылились в постоянные попытки Джека сформировать вокруг себя некое подобие если не семьи, то хотя бы близкого круга друзей.

Годы безупречной службы поднимают его на весьма заметные позиции, а сочетание ровного характера с совпадавшими на определенные вещи определенными взглядами приводят в ряды организации, которая предлагает больше удовлетворения от выполняемых задач, чем могла предложить армия. Солидная зарплата также оказывается хорошим аргументом, и Джек, завершив военный контракт, подписывает почти такой же с ЩИТом.

Только через год он узнаёт, что нанявшая его организация является прямым преемником секретных служб, зародившихся в годы второй мировой войны. Не то чтобы его это как-то сильно волновало. Работа остается работой, зарплата стабильно растет, и беспокоиться о том, под каким именем существовала организация, когда его самого еще на свете не было, он не видит смысла. ЩИТ, Гидра, СНР, ЦРУ, ФБР. Он стреляет — они платят. Он командует людьми — ему платят больше. Он планирует операции и выигрывает бои — ему предлагают более сложные и интересные задачи.

Когда ему предлагают собрать отряд для выполнения операций Гидры за границей в противовес таким же отрядам, но внутренним, работающим под именем ЩИТа, он подбирает людей по списку нужных навыков из кратких досье — без фото и указаний пола. В принципе, даже их наличие его бы все равно не спасло.

Гарри Вестфолл профессионал в своем деле, с этим никто не возьмется спорить, и он никогда не отказывается от возможности выучить что-то новое. За исключением того, что попытки научить его манерам проваливались и проваливаются абсолютно у всех. Джек привык отвешивать подзатыльники и рычать на пределе слышимости, заставляя кости окружающих вибрировать. На Гарри не действуют способы взрослых цивилизованных людей, он пещерный человек до мозга костей, угроза перелома которых его только и держит в рамках приличия.

Джек почти не помнит времен, когда в его отряде не было Вестфолла. Они так давно служат вместе, что порой кажется, словно они знают друг друга с детства, хотя не были знакомы до Гидры. Джек почти не помнит времени до Гидры. Порой ему кажется, что это и есть его давно загаданный на падавшую звезду дракон. Гарри порой тоже словно не знает жизни вне Гидры. Они все здесь такие.

А еще у него их трое. Гарри Вестфолл, Гарриет Мерсье и Гарольд Франклин. Бета, омега и альфа. Связист, стрелок и медик. Боевой отряд, но без позывных. И без семейно-уютных имен. Однофамильцев в отряде нет, так что проблем с тремя Гарри у Джека не возникает. Даже когда Мерсье по уши втрескивается в боевика, взятого на замену погибшему... Как же его?.. Нортон?.. Норас?.. Нор-кто-то. У боевиков карьера кончается так быстро, что не все имена успеваешь запомнить.

Патрик Андерсон приходит на замену погибшему бойцу, и Мерсье начинает оказывать ему знаки внимания. Точнее, маленькая омега прет вперед с неотвратимостью ледокола, умиляя всех вокруг. Романтика их времени — хочешь что-то — бери. Мерсье привыкла брать. Андерсон явно не принадлежит прогрессивной молодежи, и сначала обсуждает ситуацию с Джеком, старомодно решив, что альфа стаи имеет первоочередное право на омегу; потом, получив благословение немало удивленного и абсолютно незаинтересованного Джека, за пару месяцев переводит отношения с Мерсье в законный союз, с объявлением по всем каналам, большой гулянкой и громким празднованием с участием половины их сослуживцев. Половину из этой половины Джек не знает даже в лицо. Он дарит молодой паре выбранную из списка подарков сковороду и задумчиво отмечает в себе отсутствие желания пережить подобный опыт.

Джеку тридцать. У него впереди вся жизнь.

После официального закрепления связи Андерсон и Мерсье остались при своих фамилиях, избавив Джека от путаницы между миссис Андерсон и мистером Андерсон. Вестфолл к сожалению остался Вестфоллом, потому что это не лечится. Они сменили пару медиков — один немножко умер, один оказался слишком впечатлительным для их работы — зачем омегам идти в военные врачи, Джек до сих пор не знает, но в мире полно вопросов, ответы на которые не дают людям спать по ночам, и этот не самый важный из них.

После, кажется, Манилы, он взял в отряд Конверса — Фрэнка — и тот прижился, даже став таким же привычным и постоянным на заданиях, как Вестфолл.

По протоколу у Джека в подчинении пятнадцать человек, но в полном составе они редко когда выходят на задания. Шесть-восемь человек, не больше, в зависимости от поставленной задачи. Остальные тренируются, учатся, растят помидоры и помогают в питомниках брошенных животных.

Последний пункт относится исключительно к Мёрфи. Джек продолжает биться за то, чтобы ему разрешали выбирать людей из собственно людей, а не из бумажек с цифрами. Стэнли хороший боец, сильный альфа, замечательные навыки ближнего боя, неплохой стрелок — снайпером ему не быть, конечно, но у Джека есть снайперы. Однако он бы предпочел видеть среди своих боевиков боевика, а не мальчика-ромашку в кудряшках и с надутыми губами.

Когда Стэнли пришел на собеседование, Джек принял его за омегу. Ему нужна была замена очередному погибшему бойцу, и он, разумеется, видел, на что способны омеги в драке, но ему каждый раз неприятно становиться свидетелем такого надругательства над природой. Свои мысли он оставил при себе, высказав Пирсу только недовольство хрупкостью кандидата. Тот усмехнулся, прекрасно услышав его мысли, и сказал, что прислушался к просьбе Джека, подобрав для него отличного альфу.

Джек порой считает, что Пирс и Вестфолл родственники, хотя Гарри, конечно, далеко до изящного коварства начальства высокого уровня. Может быть, это придет с годами. Джек отчаянно надеется, что один из них не доживет до этого. Он жалеет, что не может отвесить Пирсу подзатыльник, как Вестфоллу.

Мёрфи в отряде приживается не сразу. Его никто не задевает, но его взгляды вкупе с попытками насадить их всем не вызывают ни у кого радости. Альфа-вегетарианец это как омега-солдат. Встречается, конечно, но очень хочется починить.

Малыш ухитряется запасть на Мерсье. Что не так уж странно, потому что вторая их омега, крепкий плечистый подрывник Дэвид Понси чувства нежности вызывает только у своей дочери да у бет, и то те относятся к нему с подозрением, за несколько лет так и не привыкнув и каждый раз недоверчиво принюхиваясь, прежде чем завалить своей заботой.

Мёрфи в принципе понимает, что Мерсье занята, на это его кудряшек хватает, но слишком очарован жесткой красоткой с автоматом, в любое время выглядящей как картинка. Андерсон соперника в парне явно не видит, да и остальные только беззлобно смеются над его неуклюжими ухаживаниями, делая ставки и прогнозируя развитие романтической драмы, но все это кончается стремительно и резко.

Кому спасибо? Вестфоллу спасибо.

Потому что единственное, в чем беты не превосходимы, это в подмечании мельчайших страстей омег. Это отличительная черта каждого из них. Джек подозревает, что это как-то прописано в их генах и наверняка основано на телепатии. Других версий никто из его знакомых так придумать и не смог. Сами беты просто обзывают альф невнимательными чурбанами.

Во время полета с недельной операции в Анголе, где досталось всем, не смертельно, но серьезно, Мерсье сидит рядом со своим альфой и на весь вертолет чавкает вяленым мясом. И пахнет тоже на весь вертолет. Мясом и довольством. Потому что если рядом с бетой есть омега, можно душу заложить, что у этой беты для этой омеги найдется заначка любимого лакомства. И если сладкоежку Понси парни закармливают яблоками и орехами в меду, то Мерсье предпочитает мясное и соленое.

Любовь разбилась об абсолютное несовпадение жизненных позиций: Мёрфи и мясо не сочетались никак, и великодушно предложенный омегой кусочек стал точкой в большом и высоком чувстве. Почему убивать людей Мёрфи мог, а зверушек — нет, Джек так и не узнал, но парень перестал проситься на каждую операцию, где участвовала Мерсье, и трагикомедия с любовным треугольником в их отряде зачахла, не добравшись до Бродвея.

Джек искренне пожелал бедному Мёрфи найти кого-то более подходящего его вкусам. И еще понадеялся, что ему самому достанется омега, которая будет любить мясо.

Джеку тридцать два, все знакомые вокруг заводят семьи, и он опробовал все рецепты из папиной книги, и ему уже хочется испытать свои навыки на постоянном партнере, а не на случайных знакомых. Он пока не уверен, что готов создать новую ячейку общества, но что-то внутри уже свербит.

Наверное, приближающийся гон.

Который он опять проведет в медотсеке, потому что ему опять отказали в разрешении на омегу. Он не хочет уходить с работы ради того, чтобы помять узел.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда осень едва-едва золотит листву деревьев, и небо становится пронзительно синим, и купаться в озере становится слишком холодно, на ферму приезжает дядюшка Берни. Он редко у них бывает, но каждый его визит становится для маленького Джека праздником. В этот раз дядюшка Берни привез ему в подарок большую книгу сказок. Джек уже умеет читать самостоятельно, этому его тоже научил дядюшка Берни. Родители постоянно заняты на ферме, а Джек слишком мал, чтобы оставлять его одного, поэтому он часто общается с многочисленными родственниками, то гостя у тетушек, то принимая их в гости. Дядюшка Берни — единственный мужчина на всю стаю кроме отца. Но они все альфы. Это Джек уже знает. Дядюшка Берни изучает альф и омег, поэтому маленький Джек знает про них почти столько же, сколько про стрижку овец и про варку сыра.

В новой книге, которую Джек читает по вечерам уставшим после долго дня родителям, сильные и смелые альфы охотятся на драконов и добывают сокровища, хитростью побеждают злобных великанов и спасают омег неземной красоты, которые всегда рожают своим спасителям детей. Джек очень хочет найти омегу, которая родит много детей, и ему будет с кем играть. На все большое семейство Роллинзов он — единственный ребенок. 

Дядюшка Берни говорит, что Джеку очень повезло быть мальчиком-альфой — им проще найти омег, которые смогут родить им детей. Тетушки-альфы такого щедрого выбора не имеют. Джек жалеет их со всей искренностью своего большого детского сердца. Он обещает поделиться с ними детьми, которых ему родит его омега, как только он спасет ее от злобного дракона. 

Джеку пять лет. У него восемь тетушек, мама, папа, дядюшка Берни и тринадцать овец. Он знает, что на падающую звезду нужно загадывать очень конкретное желание, чтобы оно сбылось целиком. Он загадывает себе дракона и омегу.

*

Джеку тринадцать, и ставшая привычной книга из сумки дядюшки Берни в этот раз сначала ложится на кухонный стол. Этот стол отец сделал сам, когда привел в дом свою первую омегу. Новехонькая книга в блестящей обложке выглядит на нем чужеродно, отбрасывая на потемневшее от времени дерево яркие блики. Когда в доме гости, стол накрывают большой серой скатертью, собранной из множества квадратов, связанных тетушками. Для своих скатерть не достается.

Джек слышит, как взрослые приглушенно обсуждают книгу, и как тетушка Берта говорит, что он слишком мал для этого, и что она сама половины из нее не знает, а мама говорит, что Джек уже много раз помогал овцам с окотом и мало чему сможет удивиться. Папа предлагает всем сыр, и тетушка Регина говорит, что эта партия получилась интереснее — Джек добавил в головку тертые грецкие орехи. Дядюшка Берни побулькивает настойкой, не вмешиваясь в спор. 

Книгу ему отдали. В ней, конечно, все было не так, как у овец. Но тоже интересно. 

Позже в школе начинаются занятия, где учеников знакомят со структурой вторичных полов и с тем, как строятся отношения в их мире. Среди его одноклассников нет омег. В их городе вообще мало омег, но город у них маленький, площадь с ратушей, пара магазинов и фермы во все края; в этом нет ничего странного. Отец познакомился с мамой Джека, когда ездил в командировку. Он говорит, что в мире достаточно омег, чтобы Джеку досталась та самая, на которой можно будет применить все знания, полученные в школе и у дядюшки Берни. 

Пока Джек учится очаровывать омег по папиному методу — на кухне. Испытать приготовленную еду на многочисленных тетушках проще, чем правильное положение рук во время первой вязки, отработанное на старом манекене. Дядюшка Берни недоволен отсутствием среди сверстников Джека омег, и он неоднократно предлагал устроить мальчика в школу в большом городе. Джек не хочет бросать родителей — давняя мечта завести омегу для появления детей, с которыми можно будет дружить, потускнела после того, как Джек пошел в школу и утолил жажду общения, порой чувствуя желание забиться в самую черную пещеру в горах, куда не забираются даже крикливые овцы, и просто почитать что-нибудь про драконов. 

Все омеги в его книжках были красивыми, но только и делали, что сидели в заточении или приносили детей своим альфам. Джек не уверен, что знает, что делать с детьми — таких занятий у них в школе не было. Ему, конечно, нравится и ухаживать за овцами, и носиться с мальчишками по окрестностям, когда родителям не нужна помощь на ферме. Сыр Джека получается очень вкусным. Но так думает каждый из его одноклассников про свои сыры — все они из семей, где поколениями растят овец и варят сыр. Джек все равно считает свой сыр самым вкусным.

Тетушка Марта учит Джека вязать из той шерсти, которую отец состригает с их овец, а мама прядет в длинные толстые нити. Долгими зимними вечерами он теперь может менять свои занятия — он может вязать толстые свитера для всех своих тетушек, читать вслух родителям или испытывать рецепты из старой отцовской книги. Дядюшка Берни говорит, что все омеги будут падать к его ногам, если он только выберется из этой дыры и поедет туда, где живут нормальные люди. Тетушка Агата зовет его старым ворчуном. Джек не знает, кто из них старше кого. Он не уверен, что его отец младше всех их родственников. Он знает, что нельзя спрашивать о возрасте, это грубо. Даже после двух подносов булочек с вареньем. 

*

Мама умирает через месяц после того, как Джеку исполняется семнадцать. Мама была самой молодой из всей семьи. Джек связал ей новое платье к осеннему равноденствию. Он смотрит на ее маленькое тело и не может понять, как так вышло, что у такой крохотной омеги получился сын в два раза ее больше. 

Отец стоит справа от него с пустым лицом. Джек знает, что его мама была не первой его омегой, но единственной, кто родил ему ребенка. Джек знает, что первой омегой отца был мужчина. Джек знает, что это было больше пятидесяти лет назад. Его отцу не дашь больше тридцати. Всю свою жизнь он провел на свежем воздухе, окруженный лесами и любимыми людьми. В стае Роллинзов почти не бывает детей.

Джек заканчивает школу, и отец благословляет его уехать из города. В его отаре четырнадцать овец. В его жизни было четырнадцать омег. Он дает Джеку книгу своих рецептов с мамиными пометками на полях и советует найти себе омегу, которая подарит ему сына, похожего на Джека. Джек плачет, обнимает его и обещает приезжать как можно чаще. У него есть письмо от дядюшки Берни с приглашением переехать в Вашингтон. Он сможет поступить в колледж, выучиться и найти себе омегу, как когда-то мечтал маленьким мальчиком. 

Он уезжает в Нью-Йорк и записывается в армию. 

Когда он приезжает через пять лет навестить отца и тетушек, приехавший туда же дядюшка Берни отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Он выглядит таким же молодым, как когда Джеку было пять лет. 

В отаре отца шестнадцать овец. 

Тетушки Регины нет за столом, и Джек с тяжелым сердцем ждет плохих новостей. Все обсуждают его службу, новую книгу дядюшки Берни и мост, который наконец отремонтировали в соседнем городе.

Тетушка Регина уехала из города, нашла себе омегу и теперь ждет ребенка, говорит тетушка Марта, когда Джек уже не может больше ждать. От удивления он ставит кружку с чаем мимо стола. Это будет первый ребенок Роллинзов после Джека. 

Отец качает головой и говорит, что ребенок не будет Роллинзом. Возможно, это единственная причина, по которой ребенок вообще появится на свет. 

Дядюшка Берни говорит, что все это суеверия и чепуха, тетушки умиротворенно стучат спицами, а Джек впервые думает, что его мечта об омеге и множестве детей, которых хватит на всех, кажется все более... пустой.

Он больше не возвращается домой, встречаясь изредка с дядюшкой Берни в Вашингтоне и сведя общение со всей семьей к переписке. Отец присылает ему открытки с новыми рецептами, которые Джек теперь проверяет на сослуживцах.


	4. Chapter 4

Природа омег проста и предсказуема, если разбираешься в ней с детства. Джек разбирается. Спасибо дяде. Дядюшке Берни. Старому доброму дядюшке Берни, в научном порыве запихивавшему в голову племянника все результаты своих исследований в надежде, что тот сумеет найти и очаровать омегу сразу по достижении полового созревания, чтобы дядя смог изучать взаимодействие связанной пары на живых людях без оплаты их труда в качестве подопытных крыс.

Джек не то чтобы не хотел быть подопытной крысой, но и нырять в семейные заботы сразу по окончанию школы его не тянуло, и он сбежал в армию. Где успешно прошел тренировочный лагерь, намотался по горячим точкам, получил уйму полезных и не очень навыков, сменил поле деятельности и каким-то образом за несколько лет службы докатился вот до этого. До стоящего перед ним на коленях в грязи омеги в разрозненной форме с чужого плеча. 

Омега глядит на него с обожанием, потому что Джек знает, за каким местом надо почесать, в каком погладить и как посмотреть, чтобы даже Мерсье, натренированная не поддаваться на "дурацкие альфячьи штучки", все равно ведется, пусть и ненадолго. Что уж говорить об этом малограмотном малолетнем ублюдке, пытавшемся установить растяжку возле их лагеря. 

Джек гладит омегу по грязным жестким волосам, надавливая подушечками пальцев у основания черепа, и парень, восторженно урча и хлопая повлажневшими глазами, торопливо выкладывает, где находятся остальные члены его отряда. Господи, что ждать от едва созревшего мальчишки, не знавшего ни нормальных супрессантов, ни продуманной ласки красивого сытого альфы. 

Джек видел, как местные "ухаживают" — тычки и пинки сыпятся на всех вокруг без разбора: на детей, на омег, на стариков. Он не дает своему омерзению выбраться на поверхность. Он улыбается, растягивая плотно сжатые губы и стараясь не вдыхать. От немытого тела омеги тянет кислым. Джек массирует между пальцами мочку уха омеги. Тот закатывает глаза от удовольствия. Парни за спиной размечают на карте цели для ракет. Омега с надеждой трется щекой о его колено. Пацан через пару часов провалится в течку, убаюканный нежностью и непривычным чувством безопасности. Джек без сожалений ломает ему шею. Зачистка района проходит на неделю быстрее, чем они планировали. Он мечтает вернуться домой и выкурить наконец сигарету. В поле курить запрещено, чтобы не привлечь запахом местных разведчиков. 

Если бы Джек был омегой, он готов поспорить, у кого-нибудь из бет нашлись бы для него сигареты. Хотя бы пару затяжек в вертолете по пути на основную базу. Беты любят и умеют делать заначки для омег. Но над бетами у него никакой власти, к его досаде, нет, распространенное среди обычных людей представление о связях между классами почему-то рисует цепь как альфа-бета-омега, тогда как на деле альфы могу властвовать над омегами, омеги могут очаровывать альф, посылая их власть к чертям, а беты поклоняются омегам и срать хотели на альф. 

Джек думает, что ему стоит подсадить на курение Мерсье. Джек думает, что ему стоит бросить курить. Джек думает, что ему легче жилось бы, не перегрузи его дядя в детстве лишней информацией. Ну, может не совсем лишней, но от многих знаний он с удовольствием бы отказался, чтобы жить в счастливом заблуждении и считать себя венцом природы.

Джеку очень нужно покурить.

*

Омеги служат в полиции и среди пожарных. Омеги учат детей и строят дома. Омеги идут в политику и на заводы. Омеги требуют равноправия и чего-то там еще. Если бы они сидели дома с альфами, им не нужно было бы выбивать отгулы на течку. Бесконечные демонстрации за права омег по масштабности уступают разве что демонстрациям за права женщин. Почему две коалиции не догадываются объединиться, Джек не в курсе, но он вообще мало следит за гражданской жизнью. Просто иной раз в увольнении замечает заголовки в газетах, да иногда в разговорах на базе промелькнет что-то, из другой жизни, чужое и чуждое. Словно остальные проблемы мира уже решили, словно вопрос нижнего белья или длины волос — самое важное для всей планеты. 

Джека раздражает, что омеги служат в армии. Он знает, какими опасными и жестокими они могут быть, но на самом деле омегам в армии не место. И это — одна из причин, почему он так считает. Вот эта пещера в горном хребте в пустыне, обустроенная под перевалочный пункт, куда свозят плененных омег. Мало того, что они попадают в переплет, всегда заканчивающийся продажей и вязкой с черт знает кем, так ещё охотники из-за них уничтожают весь отряд. 

Конечно, в этом нет прямой вины самих омег. Виноваты те, кто разрешил им служить в первую очередь. Разрешил служить, потому что поставить "пропал без вести" на файле солдата проще, чем на файле гражданского лица. Этим пользуются и свои, и чужие. Потому что омег мало. Потому что даже адреналиновые маньяки, неуправляемые и независимые, ценятся на вес золота. На вес жизней. А счета оплачивать надо всем. И армии, и тайным организациям. Джек прекрасно знает, что его зарплата частично состоит из денег, заработанных на черном рынке омег. О существовании которого никто, разумеется, якобы не знает, иначе бы сидели эти сладкие ягодки на своих ветках под крылом альф-опекунов до созревания, а потом отправлялись прямиком в руки мужей. 

Но никто не кричит об этом по всем каналам, и Джек злится на тех, кто позволил омегам служить и отправил в буквальном смысле на панель. Откуда их никто не будет спасать. Конечно, переориентировать солдата в домашнюю омегу сложно, но ведь можно приложить усилия, повязать с морально устойчивым альфой, найти полезное занятие. Адреналиновых маньяков, к примеру, отправить в пожарные, если они не хотят сидеть в офисе и перекладывать бумажки.

Он вздыхает, понимая, что ему выпала прекрасная возможность проверить собственную теорию на практике. Пирс сказал, что он может взять себе одну из омег, если ему кто-нибудь приглянется. Джек всю дорогу до базы пытался решить, хочет ли он вообще брать омегу или нет. Может быть, там найдется не сильно испорченная службой дамочка вроде Мерсье. Он понимает, что широкого выбора как в La Omega ждать не стоит, но всё-таки надеется на что-то приемлемое, осознавая, что другого шанса получить омегу может ещё долго не выпасть, а ему уже всё-таки тридцать четыре.

Он следит за базой день, ночь и еще один день. Гарнизон небольшой, движения почти нет, он лишь пару раз видел часовых. В этом месте странно было бы видеть большую охрану. Джек не знает, сколько внутри омег, но их явно не выводят погреться на солнце. Наружу вообще никто не выходит. На пыльной дороге есть следы машин, но в сухом воздухе пустыни они могут быть и месячной давности. Джек идет на разведку на вторую ночь, неся с собой взрывчатку. Он заложит ее внутри, а потом с безопасного расстояния отправит ракету, так больше шансов не попасть самому под удар. 

Джек призраком двигается по темной пещере и морщится от вони грязных тел. Шансов на то, что ему приглянется кто-то, становится все меньше. Эта база — одна из самых захудалых, перевалочный пункт, на котором никто надолго не задерживается. Пирс приказал зачистить здесь все, потому что ему начали задавать подозрительные вопросы. Может быть, Пирс просто параноик, но при его должности в этом нет ничего удивительного. После случая с его дочерью он стал еще жестче, и решения принимает без угрызений совести. Джек может взорвать базу со всеми пленниками, может взять себе кого-нибудь — он подозревает, что Пирс сделал ему это предложение с долей издевки, и только одно это заставляет его рыскать между клеток, высматривая кого-нибудь, с кем будет смысл возиться. 

Он не понимает, как можно за неделю-другую превратить здравомыслящего человека в скулящий трясущийся комок, но они все здесь выглядят словно нарисованными под копирку. Грязные, жалкие, лихорадочно мечущиеся во сне, не реагирующие на его присутствие. Может быть, их чем-то обкалывают, чтобы спровоцировать течку. Выглядят и пахнут они отвратительно. Джек хочет насолить Пирсу. Хочет привести ему омегу, с которой тот ничего не сможет сделать, которой не сможет отдавать приказы, и которая в любой момент сможет встать перед судом и рассказать об ужасах, пережитых на базе работорговцев.

Никто не ждет посторонних. Охранники расслаблены и не обучены, Джек с легкостью сворачивает шею первому, и тот тяжело оседает на пол пещеры. Джек рискует включить на мгновение фонарик. Перед ним встают ряды маленьких клеток, в каких когда-то на старой ферме Браунсов держали собак. Где-то в отдалении он засекает движение и тут же гасит фонарик, осторожно двигаясь между спящими омегами. От них несет болезнью. Джек морщится и добирается дотуда, где кто-то шевелился. Включив снова фонарик, он сталкивается взглядом с парнем-омегой, уставившимся на него распахнутыми от недоверия глазами на бледном осунувшемся лице. Темные волосы и острые скулы, запах горячки и страха. Омега-мужчина. Невозможная редкость, а он в армии. В нем есть что-то еще, что-то в настороженной позе, в сжатых кулаках, в том, что он единственный услышал и проснулся. Джек гасит фонарик и отступает во тьму. 

Разобравшись с пятью охранниками и разместив взрывчатку, Джек возвращается в пещеру с омегами. Тот парень, который привлек его внимание, так и не улегся обратно. Джек подступает к нему со спины и аккуратно выключает, нажав на сонную артерию. Тело, обмякнув, падает вперед, и Джек сжимает ладонь на шее, скользя пальцами по голой коже, и тянет его к себе, опирая спиной на прутья клетки. Никому не станет лучше, если парень расшибет себе лоб или перебудит всех вокруг. Раздвинув в общем-то тонкие прутья клетки, Джек вытаскивает тело, морщась от запаха грязи и стараясь не думать, сколько всякой дряни налипло на холодную кожу. На брезгливость нет времени. Протрет по пути чем-нибудь, в машине должна быть вода. Закутав парня в свою куртку, Джек несет его к джипу. Омега теперь его. Его дракон принес ему омегу.

*

Джек останавливает машину на приличном расстоянии от базы — чтобы не задело взрывом и чтобы ракете не пришлось лететь слишком далеко. Современные технолгии — вещь прекрасная, но ненадежная. Он не любит рисковать. Выйдя и размявшись, он задумчиво осматривается, решая, где будет сподручнее разложить добычу. В джипе грязные жесткие сидения, и, пусть Джек и вытащил грязную омегу из грязной клетки, стоявшей в грязной пещере, он хочет хоть немного облегчить предстоящую вязку. 

Он вынимает парня из машины, оставив куртку на сидении, и морщится, какой тот возмутительно легкий, кожа да кости, и те как будто из бумаги. Аккуратно опустив тело на песок, Джек достает из машины запасную флягу с водой и какой-то платок из кармана, чтобы протереть парня между ног. Дезинфекция, мать ее. Джеку противно. Он выбрасывает платок и выливает воду на тощую задницу. Парень продолжает спать. Как будто в пещере ему спать не давали. Джек сжимает его за плечо и встряхивает. Он может повязать его вот так, лицом к лицу, но это будет больно, а он не хочет причинять боль. Ему нужно, чтобы парень пришел в себя настолько, чтобы смог встать на четвереньки. 

Под ладонью колется совсем короткая щетина, вряд ли росшая больше пары дней, и это странно — не похоже, чтобы пленников часто мыли, но вот брить не забывали. Чтобы они привлекательнее выглядели во время аукциона? Джек бы предпочел бородатого, но чисто вымытого. Ничего, ничего, у них нет времени на его капризы. От парня не пахнет болезнями, только горячкой неудовлетворенной течки. От грязи еще никто не умирал. 

Парень открывает мутные глаза, и Джек, поймав его взгляд, приказывает подставиться. Омега хнычет, но пытается перевернуться, неловко шевеля слабыми руками. Джек помогает ему, надеясь, что парень не сломает себе что-нибудь в процессе — он чуть ли не прозрачный. За проведенные вместе пару часов мозг Джека уже занес его в категорию «моё». Парень трясется, бормочет лихорадочно, умоляет его не делать этого, смешной, наивный, неопытный. Нетронутый. Джек ухмыляется, урчит ему что-то успокаивающе, предвкушая, сколько всего интересного он сделает с омегой. Сколько всего захватывающего ждет его впереди, пока он будет кроить его под себя. 

Омега переворачивается с его помощью и поднимается на четвереньки, даже не пытаясь воспротивиться приказу альфы, который до укуса на самом деле власть имеет над ним весьма и весьма условную. Тем более Джек даже имени его не знает — при обычном общении любая омега альфе в ответ на такой приказ только в лицо фыркнет, да скажет, что не понимает, к кому он обращается. При обычном общении Джек бы лет пятнадцать назад кого-нибудь себе завел, поддайся он настойчивым дядиным требованиям. 

В сложившихся обстоятельствах выбранная им омега трясется от ужаса, сжимая пальцы в песке и не в силах даже возразить ему. Не зная, что имеет право возражать. Не имеет. Он уже принадлежит Джеку. Дракон — не Гидра, дракон — чудовище, которое живет в Джеке и требует взять, пометить, присвоить. Джек знает, как ладить со своим внутренним монстром. Он кивает в такт утробному рычанию, обещая обоим — уже все решено, уже все случилось, пути назад нет. Успокоив себя, он возвращает внимание к омеге.

Джек, утробно урча, ласково гладит дрожащие бока стоящего перед ним на четвереньках парня, задумчиво составляя список вопросов, которые нужно будет решить в ближайшее время. Ему нужно отвлечь заинтересованно налившийся член, потому что вязать омегу без подготовки — это путь в ад. Его не этому учили. 

Чем кормить замученную в плену омегу, какие сделать анализы и обследования, как создать семью, не спросив даже имени... Как спросить имя после вязки. 

Это куда глупее, чем попытки вспомнить имя на утро после случайного перепиха. Почему-то кажется важным узнать размер обуви и белья, словно больше ничего из вещей парню не понадобится. Может быть, уточнить, что он предпочитает — какао или чай. Омеги любят сладкое. Кроме Мерсье. 

Ему жаль, что с выбранной им омегой они начинают все... так. Без роз и конфет.

Парень под ним ужасно худой, изможденный, измученный голодом и насилием. Джек не может даже предположить, сколько времени он провел в плену. Пирс говорил, максимальный срок передержки омег составляет две недели — до выведения из организма супрессантов и начала течки.

Парень под ним горит в лихорадке, но течкой от него даже не пахнет. Джек хмурится. Дырка между бледными до серости ягодицами тугая, сухая и чуть воспаленная, как будто ее часто проверяли пальцами, не заботясь о смазке, однако ничего более крупного там не было. 

Никто не трахает омег на таких базах из опасения испортить товар запахом посторонних альф, чтобы не отпугнуть покупателей. Его омегу, судя по всему, вообще никто никогда не трахал. Джек вздыхает, предвкушающе жмурится и пережимает у основания свой член. Еще рано.

Заставив возбуждение чуть отступить, Джек открывает глаза и в очередной раз окидывает внимательным взглядом омегу. Своего омегу. Худого и бледного, но несомненно красивого. Все омеги красивые, Джек знает это с детства. Когда он привезет своего омегу домой, отмоет и откормит, тот будет выглядеть как картинка. Джек ведет руками по холодной коже. Под ладонями мелко подрагивает впалый живот, и Джек представляет, каким мягким и теплым он будет, когда до упругости наполнится его семенем.

Омега всхлипывает, что-то неразборчиво бормочет и дрожит, как перепуганный олененок. Джек с силой сжимает его бока руками и ведет ладонями вверх, растирая кожу, разгоняя кровь, размечая свою территорию. Обозначая свое присутствие всеми доступными способами. 

Дыхание омеги сбивается, он шепчет: "Пожалуйста, альфа, не надо". Джек хмыкает, наклоняется, широко лижет загривок и возвращается к заднице, ждущей его узла. Им нельзя откладывать вязку на более удобное место и время. Первый же встречный сможет приказать парню рассказать, где он был и что там делал. Повязанная омега отвечает только своему альфе. 

Поэтому Джек сжимает в ладонях бледные ягодицы и разводит их в стороны, чтобы раскрыть подрагивающую дырку, куда несколько раз щедро плюет. Вряд ли на базе не знали, как спровоцировать течку у омеги, но им точно не приходило в голову, что парень девственник: его тело просто не умеет реагировать на альфу. Джеку нужно быть максимально осторожным, чтобы не повредить свою добычу. 

Как вести себя с девственниками, он знает абсолютно точно, спасибо дяде-манипулятору. Когда-то в юности он мечтал об этом — как его семя покроет внутренние стенки омеги, как узел запрет его в мягком податливом теле, как зубы прокусят кожу возле набухшей на шее железы, как омега навсегда будет принадлежать ему. Не слишком романтично, зато конкретно. Джек был и остается прагматиком. Став старше, он махнул рукой на эту мечту, но информация в голове осталась.

Вряд ли кто-то мог подумать, что взятый в плен солдат окажется нетронутым. Вряд ли сам Джек мог подумать, как вывернется его давнее желание. Год, два, пять лет назад, да что там — сутки назад он представлял себе все совсем иначе. Это уже перестало иметь значение. Вот этот человек, вот этот парень, этот омега, с темными волосами и узкой спиной, он принадлежит Джеку. Безоговорочно. Джек ласкает его, гладит по бледной коже, мнет ягодицы в ладонях, тихо урчит и как будто никуда не торопится, давая и омеге осознать это.

Парень под ним вскоре перестает трястись и причитать, успокаивается под его ладонями и как будто сдается. Принимает неизбежное. Джек приставляет к растянутой дырке головку члена, хмыкая, когда омега пытается зажаться. Помогая себе руками, проталкивается в тесное кольцо мышц и начинает топтаться у входа, наслаждаясь судорожной пульсацией горячей плоти. 

Опытные партнеры обычно требовали его скорее переходить к активным действиям, но эта неторопливая прелюдия Джеку чертовски нравится. Он определенно хочет повторить опыт в более удобной обстановке. Когда в голове не будет тикать обратный отсчет оставшихся на выполнение задания часов, когда руки его омеги будут сжимать чистые простыни, когда можно будет насладиться своей парой без оглядки на проблемы.

Джеку в тусклом свете звезд кажется, что волоски на коже его омеги стоят дыбом. Похоже, что парня бьет озноб, несмотря на исходящий от него жар. Приходится надеяться, что в этом виновата всё не начинающаяся течка, а не какая-нибудь инфекция. Часов через десять его осмотрят нормальные врачи, проверив всеми доступными способами. Пока Джек наклоняется над аркой узкой спины, щедро предлагая омеге свое тепло.

Тот выгибает спину, как в лучшем порно, чтобы плотнее прижаться к альфе, принимая предложенное. Джек чувствует, что влюбляется, прямо здесь и сейчас. Это гормоны. Ему хочется как можно скорее закрепить свое право на этого человека, и он поворачивает голову, касается губами нежной раковины уха и подсказывает неопытному парню:  
— Вытолкни меня.

Тот сразу же подчиняется и напрягает мышцы в заднице, тужась. Послушный. Джеку даже не нужно использовать альфа-голос. Одобрительно заурчав, он фиксирует омегу на месте и одним толчком входит в него по самый корень. Омега, взвыв, пытается сняться с него, еще слаще запульсировав девственной дыркой вокруг члена. Тугой. Невозможно тугой, даже после подготовки. Джек, едва дыша, удерживает омегу на месте, чувствуя животом твердые мышцы спины. Его омега определенно не был ни связистом, ни поваром, его тело ощущается привычным к тренировкам и нагрузкам. Много хорошей еды и продуманный план восстановления. А пока...

Джек, выдохнув, начинает коротко двигаться, не выходя полностью, приучая тело омеги к себе, водит бедрами по кругу, разминая внутренние мышцы и наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Парень перестает скулить и только быстро и с присвистом дышит, издавая тихие стоны в ответ на каждый глубокий толчок. Джеку интересно, всегда ли он будет в постели таким тихим. В нем наконец-то становится достаточно влажно, и Джек решается отпустить себя, надеясь, что узел не повредит непривычные мышцы. Главное — не дать парню дернуться и порвать себе что-нибудь. 

И спросить уже его имя.


	5. Chapter 5

Джек опасался, что с Броком будет масса проблем помимо очевидной травмы психики после плена. Омеги, уходящие в армию, обычно имеют слабое представление о том, как строить отношения и создавать семью. Они жесткие, самоуверенные и, несмотря на вбиваемое сержантами умение подчиняться вышестоящим офицерам, на превосходство альф над омегами кладут с большим прибором. 

Как ни удивительно это звучит, но именно в армии классовое разделение практически полностью отсутствует. Солдатом могуг вытереть пол или отправить отмывать нужники за проваленные нормативы вне зависимости от того, альфа он, бета или омега. Качественные супрессанты обеспечивают равенство, о котором штатские могут только грезить. Конечно, нет и речи о свободах, доступных в мирной жизни, но не все видят в них ценность.

Брок, проведя в армии около пяти лет, умеет подчиняться и выполнять приказы, кто бы их ни отдавал. И, учитывая его послужной список, определенно умеет приказывать и сам. Он сумел выжить в нескольких турах в горячие точки, числится хорошим снайпером, проходил стандартное и дополнительное обучение, но помимо этого другой информации о нем у Джека нет — весь отряд Брока уничтожен и вопросы задавать некому. Конечно, они погибли не из-за Брока — он был не единственной омегой, да и к развязыванию военного конфликта никакого отношения не имеет, однако косвенно в смерти пятидесяти человек можно обвинить и его. 

Задача Джека — не допустить в омеге мыслей на эту тему. Несомненно, он уже прилично опоздал — на весь тот месяц, что Брок варился в коконе своих мыслей на базе работорговцев, однако в его силах стереть любые попытки Брока повесить на себя чувство вины. Если оно его вообще посещало — пока парень явно занят тем, что просто пытается свыкнуться с очередным переворотом в своей жизни. Он часто выглядит запуганным, а Джек категорически не хочет, чтобы их отношения строились на страхе. Джек хочет, чтобы Брок обрел в нем поддержку, близкого друга, которому он будет доверять — совсем как в бульварных романах Мерсье.

Несмотря на страх, Брок определенно старается держаться как подобает солдату, а не девице, вытащенной из пещеры дракона, если даже не из его пасти. Он явно знает, как полагается вести себя повязанной омеге, не пытаясь влезть в разговоры и позволяя Джеку отвечать на все обращенные к нему вопросы. Джек боится, что это может оказаться еще одним проявлением пережитой омегой травмы, и несколько раз повторил парню, что тому можно разговаривать с окружающими без опасения, что большой злой альфа набросится на него и разорвет на части. Брок нервно дергал краем рта, словно именно этого и ждал, но кивал, показывая, что услышал.

Джеку остается только ждать — парень выглядит достаточно крепким, чтобы восстановиться после пережитого. Ну а если ему проще перевесить все общение на альфу, используя его как свой щит — Джеку это даже выгоднее. Он может не волноваться, что лишняя информация вылезет на свет. Он приказал Броку никому не рассказывать, где именно они столкнулись, приказал придерживаться версии, что он просто попал в плен и Джек подобрал его в пустыне — без упоминания работорговцев и уничтоженной базы. Чем больше правды, тем меньше видна на ее фоне маленькая ложь. 

Брок слушается. Джек радуется тому, что его омега не просто выполняет приказы, стиснув зубы, но действительно воспринимает его слова. Умный. Красивый. Послушный. Пожалуй, Джек его уже любит, и гормоны здесь ни при чем. Альфам просто любить своих омег. Своих, с позволенья сказать, долгожданных и выстраданных омег. Брок тоже научится его любить, омегам это всегда дается тяжелее, но Джек умеет очаровывать, когда это нужно. На крайний случай всегда остается его умение готовить.

*

Джек не хочет, чтобы Брок считал его пещерным человеком, властным и требующим от омеги беспрекословного подчинения, поэтому позволяет ему почти всё, о чем омега его просит. Однако он замечает, что вместо радости Брок все чаще испытывает тревогу и нервничает еще сильнее, если Джек не запрещает ему откровенные глупости — что-то более значительное им не доступно до возвращения домой (Брок не просил не вязать его и не везти в Америку, однако просил отдать ему куртку Джека, и просил отпустить одного в душ, и поменяться подушками... Ерунда, в общем). 

Брок солдат и омега, у него в крови подчиняться приказам, и, похоже, что это обусловлено инстинктивным желанием принять над собой власть уверенного альфы. И когда Джек позволяет ему продавливать границы, Брока это пугает, выбивая остатки почвы из-под ног. Какое-то классическое воспитание у Брока, видимо, было, заложившее представления о том, что должен делать его альфа и как себя вести, и Джек, похоже, реагирует не так, как от него ожидает омега. У них не такая большая разница в возрасте, чтобы видеть мир иначе, но порой недостаток опыта в отношениях откровенно заметен. 

Джек решает положиться на интуицию. На невинную и бессмысленную просьбу Брока поменяться местами за столом Джек отвечает ровным отказом, следя за омегой с тем же научным интересом, с каким Брок озвучивал вопрос. Вместо того, чтобы вспыхнуть, тот заметно расслабляется, пытаясь незаметно под столом коснуться коленом бедра Джека, словно проверяя свои привилегии после полученного отказа. Джек не отталкивает его, показывая, что не злится.

Им надо будет сесть и поговорить об этом, когда они доберутся до дома, но пока можно справиться и так. Брок неуверенно смотрит в тарелку Джека, однако так и не просит попробовать — непонятно, в опасении отказа или согласия. Джек знает, что для омег даже рационы подбирают другие, он помнит, что Андерсон вечно ворчит, пакуя их сумки, потому что беты пытаются затолкать больше еды для омег, плюя на альф и их предпочтения. Научный интерес Брока явно не перекрывает его неприязни к еде в тарелке альфы. Вздохнув, он успокаивается на достигнутом. Джек откладывает разговор на более подходящее время. Когда он сможет заручиться поддержкой более опытных людей. Предпочтительно своих людей.

 

*

Очередная база и очередная казенная кровать. Они все ближе к дому, и Джек мог бы подождать, но он нужен Броку, и ему нравится брать омегу. Ему нравится ласкать его, нравится чувствовать под собой тонкое тело, нравится сжимать ладони на горячей коже. Ему нравится его омега. Джек не видит в этом ничего странного. Начавшиеся у Брока кошмары тоже прекрасно прогоняются вязкой. Все проблемы решаются узлом. Джек счастлив. Брок еще не знает, что он тоже счастлив. Смешной.

Джек забирается в кровать к спящему Броку, отодвигает одеяло, открывая бледное тощее тело, отмытое до скрипа, но по-прежнему жалкое. Ведет ладонью по заднице, трогает сухую дырку. Омега вздрагивает от прикосновения, сжимается и просыпается, вскидываясь. Джек легко осаживает его, придавливая второй ладонью между лопаток. Брок, поняв, где и с кем он находится, чуть обмякает, но зажиматься не перестает. 

Он безнадежно шепчет в подушку: "Не надо, альфа, пожалуйста", и всхлипывает, едва слышно, пытаясь спрятать звук, но Джек слышит. Он вздыхает, качает головой и шепчет ему:  
— Глупый.  
— Альфа, пожалуйста...  
— Джек. Ну же, маленький. Меня зовут Джек. Я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня по имени.

Омега под ним недовольно ворчит, и Джек ухмыляется. Брок недоволен не его требованием, а его обращением. Да, для омеги, даже после плена, он не такой уж и маленький, но Джеку очень нравится его дразнить. Он нащупал несколько слабых мест у Брока, нажимая на которые можно не только повеселиться, но и отвлечь того от приступов тоски или страха. 

Вот как подчеркивание его размеров. Брок не реагирует на подчеркивание его статуса, и Джек этому искренне рад, потому что не хочет иметь дело еще и с этой травмой, а вот казаться выше и крупнее Броку явно важно, и Джек подозревает, что до плена его омега бы фыркнул на прозвище и отказался общаться.

Сейчас же Брок морщит нос и закусывает губу, явно боясь открыто спорить с альфой, который, на минуточку, не какой-то там посторонний альфа, а его собственный, и спорить с ним Броку разрешено конституцией. В пункте о праве на свободу выражения собственного мнения. (О том, будет ли кто к его мнению прислушиваться, в конституции не уточняется.)

Джек улыбается, зная, что Брок его не видит, гладит огрубевшую до сухости кожу на плече, затем ведет ладонью вниз к локтю, к запястью и накрывает его пальцы своими, молча демонстрируя разницу их размеров. Брок под ним обиженно выдыхает. 

Доказав свою точку зрения, Джек переходит к более важному вопросу и сжимает вторую ладонь, до этого неподвижно лежавшую на ягодице, так что большой палец надавливает на край сухой темно-розовой дырки, окруженной темными волосками. Джек очарован этим пушком. Он играется с ним, почти не касаясь кожи, даже рассчитывая, что Брок потечет от нехитрой ласки, а тот лежит, затаив дыхание и словно надеясь, что альфа забудет, что хотел от него. 

Через минуту Джек тянет ягодицу в сторону, приоткрывая анус. Розовые стенки внутри по-прежнему печально сухие. Брок пытается сжаться и решается в очередной раз на переговоры: 

— Джек, — зовет он, сбивается, словно удивившись имени альфы, сорвавшемуся с его губ, и повторяет уже уверенней: — Джек, не надо, пожалуйста.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джек, отпуская руку омеги и кладя уже обе ладони на его задницу. Это чудесная задница. Месяц правильного питания и легких тренировок — и задница станет совершенной. Точно под руки Джека. Питания, тренировок и солнца. Броку необходимо солнце. Забавно, в какой-то мере, что Джек привез его из пустыни белым, едва не серым, и ему очевидно нужна серьезная подпитка ультрафиолетом.

Брок опять раздраженно выдыхает. Он не может признаться, что ему не нравится. Джек не заставляет его произносить это. Сказать альфе, что секс с ним неприятен — у омеги такое сердечный приступ может вызвать. Джек чувствует его замешательство, наклоняется и дует на края дырки. Та сжимается в ответ, расслабляется, пульсирует. Волшебная задница. Он сжимает ягодицы, трет и снова разводит в стороны. Дырка выглядит по-прежнему идеальной. Джек раскрывает свои ощущения, затапливая Брока по связи восторгом. Конечно, это не то же самое, что собственное удовольствие, но они придут к этому. 

Брок не понимает, что связь надо укрепить, что укреплять ее надо часто и помногу. Джек объясняет ему это, пока мягкими круговыми движениями поглаживает его задницу. Брок слушает, но расслабляться не хочет. Ему было больно, и повторения его тело не хочет. Джек улыбается в полумраке. База хоть и захолустная, но не совсем отсталая. Он тянется за раздобытой у медика смазкой. Брок, поняв, что на сухую его драть не будут, в конце концов поддается, раздвигая ноги и впуская в себя скользкие пальцы. Джек растягивает его быстро, но эффективно, до четырех пальцев, чутко прислушиваясь к судорожным вздохам. 

— Тебе это нужно, Брок, — раскатисто урчит Джек, водя головкой члена между ягодицами. Брок обреченно вздыхает, немного дезориентированный чувствами альфы. Джек проталкивается в него головкой. Неглубоких толчков обычно хватает, чтобы Брок потек, и пусть ему не так приятно, как Джеку, самого главного они вдвоем добились — Брок не помнит о приступе паники.

Брок зовет его альфой еще долго. Его воспитание кажется чересчур старомодным. Джек терпеливо переучивает его. Вокруг полно альф, он хочет, чтобы Брок выделял его, обращаясь по имени.

*

Джек не сразу понимает, что его разбудило. Темноту ночи рассеивает едва пробивающийся под дверью свет, и им с Броком повезло, что на крохотной базе на побережье вообще нашлась семейная комната с дверью и относительно большой кроватью. Джек вздыхает. Он едва помещается в длину. 

Он поворачивает голову к омеге. Тот лежит спиной к нему и вроде бы спит, но Джек замечает, что у него подрагивают плечи. Парень опять плачет. Либо очередной кошмар, либо очередной гормональный выброс, сопровождаемый не контроллируемыми эмоциями. Джек прочел за неделю столько новой литературы, что может защитить диссертацию по психологии травмированных солдат-омег. С предоставлением рабочего материала и слайдами.

Джек аккуратно поднимает руку и касается подрагивающего плеча, выступающего над тонким шерстяным одеялом. Брок тут же напрягается, мгновенно давая понять, что он не спит, а значит дело не в кошмаре. Джек тянет его к себе, и через пару неловких мгновений, наполненных неуклюжими попытками улечься, в его грудь утыкается мокрое лицо. И если до этого Брок старался сдерживаться, боясь разбудить его, то теперь его плач больше похож на истерику, с рваными глухими всхлипами и едва проглатываемыми рыданиями. 

Джек прижимается губами к темной макушке, пахнущей молоком и медом — кто-то из бет успел подсуетиться и заменить казенное мыло в душевой флаконом приличного шампуня. Джек водит ладонью вверх-вниз по спине омеги, не требуя успокоиться, но обозначая свое присутствие и поддержку. Брок, выплакавшись, через какое-то время стихает, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Он ведет себя так, словно недавно слез с тяжелой наркоты и никак не может прийти в себя, что, если подумать, на самом деле является правдой. И одной из многих причин срывов. 

Джек перебирает варианты помощи, поворачивает голову и целует теплое ухо, сжав губами мочку, затем шепотом предлагает Броку вязку, оставляя лазейку: если омега боится отказать альфе, то может притвориться, что не услышал вопрос. Брок замирает, обдумывая предложение. Джек не ждет, что он согласится, потому что ему откровенно не нравится процесс. Но, похоже, причиной нынешних слез стал гормональный выброс, вызванный приступом сомнения в любви альфы, о котором пишет практически каждый первый, потому что Брок поднимает голову с его груди, коротко кивает и сползает в сторону, ложась на бок. 

Джек поворачивается за ним, обнимает обеими руками и легко сжимает зубы на метке, еще свежей, покрытой подсохшей корочкой крови, как рекомендуется делать для подчеркивания связи. Брок предсказуемо расслабляется, выдавая себя, и подается ему на встречу. Джек опускает руки вдоль его тела, продолжая знакомиться с жесткими линиями, обычно не свойственными омегам. Он его откормит.

У Брока не стоит, но это и понятно — он не ассоциирует вязку с удовольствием. Это придет позже, когда они доберутся до дома, и у Джека появится время на долгие вдумчивые ласки. Пока он быстро и аккуратно растягивает омегу, затем вяжет, не тратя время на долгий секс, как ему хочется. Броку нужен узел и нужно его семя, чтобы погасить бушующий в крови коктейль гормонов. Он какое-то время возится, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, неуверенно сжимает пальцы на запястье Джека и вскоре засыпает. Джек целует темную макушку и тоже проваливается в сон.

*

Брок набрасывается на Джека, едва тот успевает закрыть за собой дверь. Омега тихо поскуливает, вылизывая его шею, скребя руками по футболке в попытке высвободить ее из-под ремня, чтобы добраться до горячей кожи. Джек запускает пальцы в темные волосы, сжимает их в горсти и заставляет Брока запрокинуть голову. Как он и предполагал, зрачки у того расплывшиеся. Очередной выброс гормонов. Не стоило оставлять его одного. 

Брок быстро-быстро моргает, и с уголков его глаз катятся слезы — альфа не позволяет ему ласкать его, альфа чем-то не доволен, альфа не доволен омегой... От полного проваливания в пучину отчаяния его спасает горячий, голодный рот альфы, сминающий его губы в требовательном поцелуе. Брок всхлипывает и позволяет оттащить себя к дивану. Джек толкает его вниз, стягивает через голову футболку и не успевает увидеть метнувшихся к нему крепких, удивительно сильных рук. Брок дергает его на себя, ухитрившись повернуть так, чтобы альфа оказался внизу. Брок трется об него всем телом и целует, лижет, посасывает всё, докуда может дотянуться в горячечном желании убедиться, что альфа его не бросил и не отказался от омеги, мешая расстегивать брюки. 

Альфа позволяет ему лизаться, не пытаясь вывернуться, потому что в прошлый раз такая попытка была воспринята как отказ, и Джеку пришлось сначала успокаивать истерику "отвергнутой омеги", а после успешной вязки — выманивать пришедшего в себя Брока из ванной и успокаивать вторую истерику, вызванную жгучим стыдом. Их связь все еще укрепляется, и Брок никак не может приноровиться к собственным перепадам настроения, часто не в состоянии отличить их от обычной паники, возникающей после плена.

Заметив, что движения Брока, присосавшегося к его соску, стали менее хаотичными, Джек сжимает его за бедра и приподнимает над собой, чтобы добраться до ширинки и наконец высвободить член. Брок, повернув голову и прижавшись щекой к груди Джека над сердцем, дышит через приоткрытый рот и трогает сосок Джека языком, не пытаясь больше пробраться ему под кожу. Джек, спихнув брюки вниз, к кроссовкам, легко хлопает омегу по бедру, привлекая к себе внимание. Брок поднимает голову и чуть растерянно моргает. Его лицо заливает краска, но зрачки выглядят меньше. Он по-прежнему хочет повязаться, но это уже не лихорадочное безумие первых всплесков. 

Джек тихо воркует ему на ухо, как рад его видеть и какой он у него красивый и теплый и замечательный, и Брок снова роняет голову, откровенно застеснявшись. Однако это говорит о том, что он находится полностью в сознании, его можно без риска вертеть, как вздумается, и это не будет воспринято как попытка оттолкнуть. Джек тянет омегу в сторону, поворачивается на бок сам, прижимает Брока спиной к себе и подхватывает оказавшуюся сверху ногу под коленом. Брок послушно приподнимает ее, открываясь, и тянется рукой назад, чтобы вцепиться в бедро Джека. Желание самому держаться за альфу тоже появляется, только когда он отвечает за свои поступки и не боится удара. Джек обнимает его второй рукой поперек груди, и Брок тут же вцепляется и в нее. 

Приставив член к горячей влажной дырке, Джек нажимает большим пальцем на кожу вокруг ануса, проталкивая головку вовнутрь. Брок тяжело дышит и скрипит зубами, зажимаясь и выгибаясь, и Джек, повернув голову, кусает его за загривок. Брок вздрагивает, зажмуривается, всхлипывает, и Джек начинает бояться, что истерики в этот вечер все-таки не избежать, но тут Брок, сделав глубокий вдох, наконец расслабляется и впускает его в себя. Его тесная задница пульсирует, массируя член альфы по всей длине, пока он протискивается внутрь. Джек никогда в жизни не испытывал ощущений приятнее, чем горячая теснота задницы омеги. Ни один из прежних его партнеров не дарил ему такого наслаждения, как Брок. Может быть, все дело в их связи, но в конечном итоге самым главным остается факт, что секс с Броком - одна из самых прекрасных вещей в мире. Джек надеется, что, когда тот привыкнет к нему, они смогут наслаждаться сексом в равной степени. 

Пока же он делает себе мысленную заметку не оставлять Брока больше одного. Конечно, его страстные приветствия чертовски приятны, но обрекать омегу на стыд после них — последнее дело. Думается, Брок уже освоился с тем, что секс не самое плохое в его жизни, а ходить повсюду вместе будет даже интересно. Брок не пытается вцепиться в него на людях, ему хватает просто быть рядом. План на ближайшее будущее ясен.


	6. Chapter 6

Дядюшка Берни — популярный и хорошо зарабатывающий психотерапевт, специализирующийся на взаимоотношениях альф и омег. Дядюшка Берни старше Джека лет на сорок. Примерно. Джек еще ребенком запомнил, что не стоит спрашивать возраст у взрослых. Они это воспринимают как нечто обидное. Хотя сам даже в тридцать пять спокойно и правдиво отвечает на этот вопрос. Видимо, он еще не достиг того момента, когда ему тоже захочется скрывать количество прожитых лет. 

Много лет назад дядюшка Берни очень хотел проверить свои теории на Джеке и его паре, но Джек, маленький поганец, разочаровал его, не проявив интереса к омегам в школе и сбежав оттуда в армию. По кому дядюшка писал свою диссертацию, Джек не знает, зато сейчас, держа в руках толстую книгу по базовой биологии и психологии омег за авторством Бернарда Роллинза, чувствует, что чертовски благодарен ему за заботу. Это все еще не пошаговая инструкция, но он привык слушать дядюшку Берни и принимать на веру все, что тот говорит, поэтому книга кажется ему понятной с первой же страницы. 

Альфам свойственно ломать омег под себя. Это заложено в их природе, как бы цивилизация ни пыталась обуздать этот инстинкт. Именно поэтому предпочтительно сводить юных, еще не сформировавшихся личностей. Так возникает меньше конфликтов при притирании друг к другу, чем у состоявшихся взрослых людей. Джек с содроганием думает обо всех тех, кого дядюшка подбирал и сводил в пары, чтобы проверить и подтвердить этот тезис. Он любит дядюшку Берни, но человечность в том отсутствует как класс. Все во имя науки. Если об этом не забывать, то общение не приносит неприятных сюрпризов.

Джек не мог оставить Брока одного на базе — тот тяжко переживает даже недолгие расставания, психуя от мыслей, что альфа решил от него отказаться, поэтому на встречу с дядюшкой Берни они приехали вместе. Уютная чайная, множество бет вокруг, тихая музыка на фоне — Брок расслабляется у Джека под боком и пьет густой травяной настой из большой чашки, которую держит в обеих ладонях. Не говорит ни слова и делает вид, что второго альфы за их столом вообще нет. Отдает все общение Джеку. И только когда он уходит в туалет, альфы приступают к обоюдному допросу. 

У Джека уйма вопросов к дядюшке Берни, он знает, что Броку нужна помощь, как в душевном плане, так и в физическом, он составил список, как взрослый ответственный человек, но самый главный вопрос он задает, звуча как пятилетний мальчишка:  
— Что если он меня не полюбит? 

Дядюшка Берни качает головой и серьезно отвечает, словно не видит ничего странного в сомнениях племянника.  
— Джек, любовь не возникает на пустом месте. Ты спас своего кутенка от жестокой участи, и благодарность — та самая плодородная почва, на которой любовь растет почти без помощи. Тебе всего лишь нужно не давать ему поводов ненавидеть тебя, а это не так сложно. Парень смотрит на тебя как на бога. 

Джек облегченно выдыхает. Самоуверенность — дело хорошее, но получить подтверждение со стороны, узнать, что не просто его мозг выдает желаемое за действительное, — это важно. Джек не знает, насколько это критично, но ему будет приятней, если Брок будет его любить. Дядя только пожимает плечами, мол, омеги настолько легко внушаемы, что от них можно добиться любых эмоций. 

Брок достался Джеку уже сломанным, он не будет обвинять альфу, сознательно или опосредованно, в своей сломанности. Джеку надо только собрать его под себя. Дядя считает, что Джеку повезло. Джек считает, что дядя приложил руку к его везению. Не столько из-за смутной тяги обзавестись новым поколением Роллинзов, сколько из желания проверить свои теории относительно омег и альф и травм и взаимодействий на почве травм между альфами и омегами. 

Когда Джек говорит об этом, дядя тонко улыбается плотно сжатым ртом, и в его глазах загорается одобрение. Джек считает, что все руководство Гидры проходит курсы таких вот улыбок, потому что Пирс всегда улыбается также, словно зная тебя с пеленок, зная, на что ты способен и давая только то задание, с которым ты наверняка справишься. И ты веришь, как последний наивный дурак, и лезешь куда послали, и делаешь, что приказали, и потом стоишь, гордый собой донельзя, и начальство тебе улыбается, и во взгляде светится смесь снисходительности — мол, я же говорил, что справишься, — и одобрения — и это куда дороже многих наград, хотя деньги тоже хороший повод качественно выполнять свою работу. Однако кроме денег в жизни нужно что-то еще. 

Дядя улыбается Джеку, словно говоря: твой мальчик — изломанная кукла, но кукла красивая, и я хочу посмотреть, как ты сделаешь из него снова настоящего мальчика, и я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится, хотя с удовольствием полюбуюсь на то, как ты разбиваешь себе лоб по пути. 

Джеку больше нравятся улыбки Брока, такие же закрытые, короткие, но застенчивые и полные обещания. Джек мечтательно вздыхает. Несомненный плюс в появлении Брока в его жизни — это резкий прирост замечательных вещей, которые затмевают собой любую неприятность. Наверное, на состояние Джека тоже воздействует недавно сформированная связь, но он не находит в этом ничего плохого. Может быть, если бы они были знакомы задолго до вязки и успели как-то насолить друг другу, им бы приходилось преодолевать разногласия, но они начали отношения с пустого места, с солидной форой в виде благодарности Брока за спасение и героической привязанности Джека к спасенному им партнеру. 

Пожалуй, для исследований дяди они идеальная сферическая пара в вакууме, без воздействий внешней среды, именно поэтому тот так заинтересован всем, что между ними происходит. Джек не удивится, если узнает, что тот получил доступ к системе наблюдения Гидры, стоящей в квартире Джека. Дядя помешан на науке как раз в такой мере. 

Оценив масштабы бедствия и щедро разрешив звонить по любым вопросам (Джек видит, как в глазах дядюшки разворачивается план новой диссертации), дядюшка размашисто пишет на форзаце привезенной в подарок книги: "Любимому племяннику, вступившему наконец-то во взрослую жизнь!" Этого, по его мнению, достаточно, чтобы не вызвать у Брока возмущения, когда он увидит книгу у Джека. Нельзя же избавляться от подарка престарелого родственника. Почему он счел, что постоянно вздрагивающий и боящийся поднять глаза на альфу омега станет чем-то возмущаться, Джек не понимает, но решает довериться более опытному альфе.

Тем более на последней странице стоит водяной знак "Одобрено" особого красного цвета.

Джек еще не знает, останется ли Брок в армии, и если останется — примут ли его в Гидру. Но их руководство к сотрудникам относится настолько внимательно, что выбирает литературу и следит за правильно составленным меню. Джек мечтает о том дне, когда они смогут всех обеспечить такой тщательной и бережной заботой.

Джек будет заботиться о Броке, даже если тот не вступит в Гидру. Все равно за омегу всегда и везде будет отвечать его альфа.

Джек не знает, состоит ли в Гидре дядюшка Берни, но одобренная ими книга здорово ему помогает. Он жалеет, что ее не было под рукой с самого первого дня. Он надеется, что сумел не испортить Броку впечатление о себе как об альфе.

Хотя, честно говоря, он подозревает, что Брок те дни помнит едва наполовину, такой сумасшедшей чехардой они были наполнены.


	7. Chapter 7

Брок принадлежит Джеку.  
Этот факт, казалось бы, взятый со страниц романтической повести, на самом деле не имеет к романтике никакого отношения. Это юридический факт, на официальном уровне определяющий Брока как омегу и Джека как его владельца.  
Собственника.

В документе передачи прав от альфы Рамлоу альфе Роллинзу (разумеется, безо всякого участия альфы Рамлоу в процессе передачи, оформления оной или хотя бы ее запоздалого уведомления) помимо даты рождения Брока, его пола, данных о его родителях (погибших) и ближайших родственниках (в наличии бабушка и старшая сестра), есть графа, в которой черными буквами выведено слово "собственник". Джека оно немного коробит. Он не любит бюрократию и канцеляризмы, он бы предпочел, чтобы там понятным человеческим языком было написано, что он является альфой Брока, хотя все знают, разумеется, что никто кроме альф владеть омегами не может, но все равно слово это какое-то мерзкое, словно из постыдного рабовладельческого прошлого, словно в собственности Джека есть недвижимое имущество в виде квартиры-студии и движимое в виде автомобиля и омеги. Словно Брока можно вот так дальше продать, и какой-то другой альфа станет его собственником. Джека бесят такие предположения. Он — и здесь место для истерического смеха — жуткий собственник, и об этом все знают. Но собственник с маленькой буквы, не официально собственник, а по-домашнему, чисто по-человечески. Он не делится и не теряет свое.

Для Брока он в первую очередь альфа. Альфа, который не только и не столько собственник. Альфа это муж. Это наставник. Это друг и любовник. Это одна душа до конца жизни. И, как бы нелепо это ни звучало с юридической точки зрения, Джек принадлежит Броку в той же мере, что и Брок — ему.  
Однако государство не признает право собственности омег на альф, да и в целом право собственности омег на что-либо; в случае необходимости они оформляют договор о представительстве их перед законом с так называемыми опекунами, и не всегда из этого выходит что-то путное.

Но к ним это, к счастью, не относится. У Брока до вязки с Джеком был легитимный владелец в виде его бабушки, которая по какой-то непонятной причине не пристроила безумно красивую и наверняка имевшую успех омегу в надежные руки — за что Джек ей, надо сказать, чертовски благодарен — а теперь там стоит его имя.

И теперь Брок принадлежит Джеку.

И как бы ни бесили его бюрократия и канцеляризмы, Джек вынужден признать, что получить законное право на свою омегу ощущается почти таким же значимым событием, как получить саму омегу. Сформировавшуюся связь не так просто разорвать, и возвращались они в Штаты достаточно долго, чтобы у Джека было время на ее укрепление, да и Пирс разрешил ему взять кого-нибудь с той базы, и все-таки... 

Джек до последнего ждал, что Брока у него отнимут. Просто пристрелят в затылок, чтоб не путался под ногами. Альфам гибель омеги пережить проще, особенно в самом начале отношений. Джек прекрасно знает, на кого работает. Но, видимо, Пирс не лукавил и действительно решил, что Джеку можно наконец завести семью. Хотя бы омегу. О детях пока думать рано. Подозрительно со стороны Пирса, но пока объяснений его решения у него нет.

Время покажет, что задумал старый лис.

Может быть, здесь вмешался в дело другой старый лис — дядюшке Берни очень давно хотелось, чтобы племянник нашел себе пару. Джек разочаровывает его уже лет двадцать. Разочаровывал.

Джек убирает документ о передаче прав на Брока и поворачивается к своей омеге. Тот спит, свернувшись калачиком и едва заметно вздрагивая — то ли от кошмаров, то ли от холода, то ли от дневных переживаний. Хотя последнее маловероятно. Броку, кажется, дела нет, как Джек записан в его документах. Джек восхищается его способностью воспринимать все в мире как само собой разумеющееся. Наверное, если с неба посыпятся инопланетяне, Брок только пожмет плечами: мол, раз сыпятся, значит, так должно быть, и уточнит — стрелять их на поражение или исполнять приветственный танец. Джек бы полюбовался.

С такой психикой Брок далеко заберется. Джек не ошибся в нем, выбирая в темноте по отголоску запаха да секундному осмотру. Он раздевается и ложится в кровать, разворачивая парня и подгребая под себя. Брок податливо гнется, не просыпаясь, жадно тянется к теплу и вскоре перестает дрожать, доверчиво вжавшись Джеку в шею холодным носом. Джек целует его в макушку и засыпает. Как бы оно там ни называлось, он рад, что Брок принадлежит ему.


	8. Chapter 8

Джек с болезненным любопытством наблюдает за тем, как Вестфолл перетряхивает их сумки, перебирая сухпайки, что-то вытаскивая, что-то добавляя, что-то перекладывая из одной сумки в другую. Делает он это с ожесточением на лице, глухо ворча себе под нос и не обращая внимания на стоящих вокруг сослуживцев, хотя до вылета остается минут десять.

Джек опасается его прерывать — Вестфолл может как просто пристраивать радиодетали, так и паковать взрывчатку. Может быть, в забракованных пакетах фольга какого-нибудь не того типа, может быть, из нее в случае чего не удастся скрутить антенну, потому что по ней не пойдут радиоволны из-за недостаточной плотности, или вдруг она там жиром перемазана, или... Черт его знает.

С боку подходит Коллинз, с мгновение смотрит на работу Вестфолла, а потом говорит: "Точно", как будто находит его действия абсолютно логичными. Джек поворачивается к нему, вопросительно приподняв брови и кивнув на занятого не пойми чем связиста.

— Твой фасоль не ест, — как само собой разумеющееся поясняет Коллинз и шагает к Вестфоллу помочь в сортировке еды.

Откуда беты берут эту информацию, Джек уже давно не спрашивает. Ему не хочется выслушивать зануднейшую лекцию о невнимательности альф к собственным омегам. Он абсолютно уверен, что беты умеют читать мысли, потому что такие вещи просто невозможно заметить. Тем более придавать им такой вес — на полу валяется с десяток батончиков из разворошенных пайков, возле стены маячит кто-то из готовивших их в дорогу бет, и вид у них — как будто они только что отдали землю на растерзание динозаврам, а не положили отряду на двухдневную операцию еду, которую не любит один из новеньких.

Одного взгляда на суровое лицо Вестфолла Джеку хватает, чтобы уяснить — дело именно настолько важное, и вмешиваться не стоит, если он хочет не просто улететь, но и вернуться обратно без пули в какой-нибудь мягкой части тела. По крайней мере, теперь и на него распространяется негласное правило всех бет — защищать повязанных альф, чтобы их смерть не нанесла травмы обожаемым ими омегам. Джек рад, что он не бета. Их жизнь порой выглядит чересчур сложной. Он не уверен, что не завидует при этом самим омегам. Пока он не завел себе Брока, он даже не подозревал, как вокруг них вьются беты. Порой это пугает. Порой здорово помогает в жизни.

Сейчас он просто передергивает плечами и находит взглядом Брока. Тот стоит рядом с Мерсье, завороженно разглядывая ее глоки и откровенно выпуская в эфир волны зависти. Джек не собирается потакать ему. Броку принадлежит место снайпера и одна из новейших винтовок, которую он на тренировке поливал слюнями, как пес — мозговую косточку. Омегам не место на поле боя. Мерсье запрокидывает голову и ржет как гиена. Андерсон смотрит на нее влюбленными глазами. Поправочка. Омеге Джека не место на поле боя. Пока он может ставить Брока на безопасную точку — он будет это делать.

За спиной Вестфолл издает победный вопль, означающий, видимо, что вся фасоль истреблена. Джеку нравится фасоль. Можно вылетать.

*

Его омега дерется на ринге с Торресом, ловко уворачиваясь и задиристо нападая, совсем не так, как когда он выходит на маты против Джека, стесняясь и опасаясь собственного альфу.

Джек, кивнув Торресу, забирается на ринг и ловко занимает его место, позволив бете скользнуть за его спиной под веревки. Брок на мгновение запинается, но тут же встряхивается и с головой ныряет в бой. Джек довольно тянет губы в ухмылке.

Брок бьет во всю силу, и Джек, легко уходя в сторону и давая кулаку лишь по касательной пройти по его боку, широко ухмыляется, когда омега не отступает, сжимает кулаки и с азартом в глазах нападает снова, выискивая слабые места. У Джека их нет. Он позволяет парню повалять себя по матам, позволяет себе несколько раз опрокинуть его, не нанося серьезных ударов.

Брок каждый раз вскакивает как волчок, не задерживаясь на матах, словно отталкиваясь от них. Его глаза сверкают, губы растягивает такая же широкая ухмылка, как у Джека. Он словно позабыл, что альфа, которого он с таким откровенным удовольствием мутузит на ринге, позже может с ответным удовольствием затрахать его до потери сознания.

Джек кувырком уходит из-под омеги, замирает на корточках, переводя дыхание, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Его член пульсирует от мысли о том, как растянутый на нем Брок будет жалко скулить от боли, и как будет частить его сердце, и как собьется его дыхание, когда Джек, получив свою порцию удовольствия, сожмет огромную ладонь на нежно-розовом члене омеги, ленивыми движениями доводя его до оргазма.

Джеку нравится, когда омега под ним кончает, это куда приятнее, чем оставлять его без разрядки, как рекомендуют делать многие другие в воспитательных целях. Брока не нужно воспитывать. Его нужно приручить, и он прекрасно отзывается на ласку. К тому же Джеку нравится лежать с ним в постели, чувствуя, как пульсирует после оргазма его дырка, массируя узел. Если прижать обмякший член к животу омеги раскрытой ладонью и чуть надавить кончиками пальцев под яйцами, то Брок начинает издавать такие сладкие звуки, что у Джека каждый раз крышу сносит. Он не знаком с повышенной чувствительностью, вызванной избыточной стимуляцией, анатомия альф не наградила их возможностью такого переживания (или уберегла - с какой стороны посмотреть), но Брок звучит так, словно хочет умереть под ним, хочет оторвать его член и сбежать на край света, оставив узел в себе, хочет продлить это ощущение на миллион лет. Он, не отдавая себе отчета, стискивает запястье Джека, чтобы тот не убирал руку, и толкается задницей, насаживаясь на узел. Может быть, в этом виноват сам Джек, посылающий по связи волны одобрения и поощрения, подталкивая Брока делать так, как нравится его альфе. В этом нет ничего плохого, на самом деле. Им обоим приятно, к тому же Броку все равно не с кем сравнивать, и он слишком стеснительный, чтобы спрашивать у других, насколько правильно происходящее в постели между ним и его альфой.

Однако на ринге — на ринге за ними наблюдают множество глаз, и с краев порой долетают улюлюканья, особенно когда Броку удается достать альфу. Однако он явно начал уставать, хоть и не озвучивает этого, и явно не от стремления выглядеть несгибаемым — Джек чувствует по связи, что Брок наслаждается их боем и не хочет лишаться внезапно найденного развлечения. Джек не хочет портить ему веселье, но в то же время он не хочет, чтобы Брок повредил себе что-нибудь, или даже просто переутомился.

Сделав подсечку, он с лёгкостью роняет омегу, скручивая и придавливая всем своим весом. Брок тяжело, с присвистом дышит распахнутым ртом, пробует воздух языком, облизывает алые губы, смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и Джек видит, как зрачки омеги медленно расплываются от возбуждения, чувствует, как наливается его член. Джек наклоняется ниже, ведет носом по влажной от пота коже — по виску, вниз к острой скуле, за ухо, к шее — к метке и пульсирующему под кожей пульсу, в который ему отчаянно хочется вцепиться зубами, сжать челюсти, сдернуть с омеги тонкие спортивные брюки, толкнуть коленями бедра в стороны...

— Трахайтесь в своей спальне! — вопит с другой стороны ринга Вестфолл, и Джек готов его убить и расцеловать одновременно. Брок под ним вздрагивает всем телом, заливается краской как омега на выданье, дергается в сторону, безуспешно пытаясь вывернуться, а Джек, ухмыльнувшись, накрывает его рот голодным грязным поцелуем, не обращая внимания на раздавшийся с нескольких сторон одобрительный свист. Только полностью лишив Брока дыхания, он выпрямляется и встает, поднимая омегу за собой. Вытащив его с ринга, Джек сжимает ладонь на сочной, налившейся мясом ягодице и ведет Брока в душевые, по пути успев отвесить Вестфоллу подзатыльник. Тот, добродушно рассмеявшись — не иначе надышавшись феромонов возбужденной омеги, только свистит им вслед. Джек обожает свою стаю.

*

У Джека порой щемит сердце, когда он вспоминает отчаянную робость прежнего Брока, его неизлечимую стеснительность и способность краснеть даже от намека на секс. Он не жалуется, абсолютно не жалуется, но от ностальгии не так просто избавиться. Он прожил с тем Броком много лет, и нынешний не то чтобы стал другим человеком, но лишился одной из полновесных черт характера.

Нынешний Брок, с подправленными воспоминаниями, верящий, что они с Джеком познакомились на четыре года раньше, чем это было на самом деле, — он более откровенный, более открытый, раскованный. Жадный до внимания, прикосновений, секса. До альфы. Знающий, что Джек принадлежит ему с потрохами, и чертовски счастливый по этому поводу. Любящий выказывать ему знаки своего расположения, особенно в присутствии других омег — это не новоприобретенное качество, просто раньше Брок это делал более скрытно, надевая кружевное белье под тактический костюм или вываливаясь в свежевыстиранных вещах Джека, чтобы от того пахло омегой. Сейчас он может просто раскинуться в откровенной позе, на виду у всех предлагая себя альфе, и Джеку по-прежнему сложно сдержаться и не завалить его прямо на месте, зарываясь носом в короткие волоски на родной, вкусно пахнущей шее.

Их обоих изменило случившееся, Джек признает это. Изменения — естественный процесс. Брок стал громче, веселее, радостнее, и люди из их круга общения считают, что он просто стал чувствовать себя свободнее. Самые близкие знают, о чем не стоит упоминать, хотя основные события их жизни техники менять не стали. Людям свойственно постепенно забывать смазанные одинаковые будни, и Джеку повезло, что Брок никогда не вел дневников — это могло поставить под угрозу их работу, любым намеком, и Брок для этого слишком осторожен. Даже отсутствие ранних фотографий легко объяснить постоянными переездами с базы на базу.

Если Брок стал раскованнее, то Джек наоборот стал более сдержанным, успокоившимся. Больше не следит за мельчайшими выражениями на лице Брока в поиске признаков возможного срыва. Они опять уравновесили друг друга, поддерживая идеальный баланс идеальной пары. Джек гладит спящего Брока по теплому загорелому плечу. Тот, лишившись повода прятаться на ночь под огромное тело альфы, все равно продолжает провоцировать, а то и откровенно соблазнять Джека, с видимым удовольствием потом засыпая на его узле. Джек опасался — честно, даже зная, что изменится в голове Брока — все равно опасался, что тот отдалится, не будет таким же отзывчивым и податливым, как раньше.

Вышло наоборот. Теперь в голове Брока Джек стал вообще единственным альфой, на которого он смотрел в сознательной, взрослой жизни, и он стал еще жаднее до альфы. Джек счастлив. Просто порой тоскует по ушедшему, но по большей части он почти всегда счастлив. Может быть, это просто непривычно. Брок сжимает во сне его узел, и Джек довольно вздыхает и приказывает себе засыпать.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда-то много лет назад Джек мечтал о том, что у него будет омега, которая родит ему детей, чтобы ему было с кем играть. Ему было пять лет. Заведя в школе друзей, он выбросил из мечты об омеге детей, сосредоточившись на процессе выслеживания и убиения дракона. Переходный возраст избавил мечту ото всего, кроме мыслей о жарком тепле тела, сжимающего впервые проявивший себя узел. Открытие факта, что сексом можно заниматься с бетами, перевернуло все его представления о будущей жизни. Да, с ними нельзя завести детей, но они покинули его мысли вместе с драконами. 

Джек не знает, не висит ли над его семьей какое-нибудь древнее проклятие, но в своем поколении он является единственным ребенком. У его отца было много омег, до и после матери Джека, а ребенок всего один. Когда Джек еще приезжал домой, он смотрел на своих бесчисленных тетушек и думал, завидуют ли они его отцу, или давно приняли свою судьбу. Только один ребенок, условно появившийся в новом поколении, никогда не встречавший никого из всей стаи, младше Джека больше чем на двадцать лет. Поколение.

Если верить статистике — Джек не знает условий возможного семейного проклятия — если верить статистике, следующий ребенок должен появиться, когда ему будет за сорок. Ближе к пятидесяти. Брок моложе него на десять лет, но даже это напрягает. Брок никогда не высказывает желания завести ребенка. Джеку хочется малыша, но не хочется обрекать его на одинокое детство. Джеку хочется, чтобы его омега принесла ему много детей, чтобы хватило обрадовать каждую тетушку, чтобы с ними можно было играть, чтобы не было так одиноко. 

Брок солдат. Ему стоило помнить об этом. Ему стоило помнить о проклятии. Ему стоило подумать об этом до того, как он решился обречь омегу на себя. Джек думает об этом каждый раз, когда они попадают в очередную переделку. 

Но все обходится. Они выбираются живыми и почти невредимыми. Треснувшие ребра, порезы, пулевые раны — все давно вошло в привычку, болеть не перестало, и шрамов не сотрешь, но удивления не вызывает. Старые мечты давно истончились. Джеку давно уже не одиноко, у него есть Брок, есть Андерсон и Мерсье, есть Коллинз и, прости господи, Вестфолл. Есть Зимний Солдат, смотрящий на Брока как кот на сметану. Джек знает, на кого работает, и понимает, что ребенок во чреве Брока может оказаться не его. 

А потом случается нападение, и пытки, и бесконечная боль в груди, и он какое-то время верит, что Брока больше нет. Омеги нет, и дракон в его сердце умирает от боли; не будет больше никаких детей, ни его, ни Солдата. Джек закрывает глаза в последний раз, а когда просыпается — всерьез верит, что умер и попал в рай, потому что на него смотрит Брок, а за его плечом ангелом возмездия стоит Зимний. Это потом Джек узнает, что без Зимнего Брок даже стоять не мог, а в тот момент он готов был вознестись с ними на тот свет, не задавая вопросов.

Потом задавать вопросы стало поздно. Детей Брок больше иметь не мог, и Джек словно с облегчением выдохнул — ему больше не нужно было рвать душу на части, пытаясь понять, что и как сложится, и сумеет ли плодовитая магия клана Рамлоу перебить пустоту Роллинзов. Это перестало иметь значение. Детская мечта осталась в детстве. Брок занимает все мысли Джека, они счастливы вдвоем, и им довольно друг друга.


	10. Chapter 10

Брок смешной. Джек любит омегу за то, что тот омега, за то, что он вздорный и яркий, громкий и веселый, нерешительный и страстный. Сотканный из множества самых разных качеств. И одно из самых важных — он смешной.

Он смешно трясет задницей под музыку, когда думает, что его никто не видит. Он смешно реагирует на появляющихся рядом с Джеком омег. Смешно дуется и смешно злится. Смешно морщит нос, когда в его кофе в очередной раз наливают сиропа больше, чем собственно кофе. Он все делает смешно.

Может быть, Джек просто вечно под кайфом с того момента, как сжал зубы на его загривке. Может быть, в крови Брока оказались какие-то вещества, от которых Джеку теперь все время весело. А если не весело — достаточно найти глазами Брока или вспомнить что-то из его выкрутасов, и веселье тут же возвращается.

Его забавляет, как Брок болеет, его сопливый нос становится таким красным, что Джек неделю зовет его Рудольфом, уворачиваясь от использованных салфеток и вливая в Брока литрами горячий бульон. Брок тяжело переносит простуды, и каждая становится для Джека как возможностью позаботиться об омеге, так и посмеяться над ним. Брок все равно каждый раз засыпает, уткнувшись мокрым носом ему в подмышку.

Некоторые вещи Брок обиженно припоминает ему, когда ему становится лучше. За некоторые мстит. По-своему. Джек до сих пор наслаждается результатом ревности Брока, взявшего за привычку носить на службу шелковое белье. Джек всегда выигрывает, в любой ситуации. Что бы Брок не делал. Потому что это Брок.

Некоторые вещи Брок не помнит.

*

Брок пьяно рассказывает Джеку, каким тот был бы красивым в розовом свитере, если бы только Брок не был никчемной омегой, не способной связать два ровных ряда спицами. По его щекам текут крокодильи слезы. Джек гладит омегу по голове и дает выплакаться.

Брок пьет редко, но так, словно хочет напиться за все прошедшее время разом. Его пьяные признания бывают очень полезными, как в тот раз, когда он рассказал Джеку, что боится заводить детей, потому что при их работе они останутся сиротами. Как Брок и его сестра. Это важная информация, которую из трезвого Брока не вытащить с клещами.

В этот раз его исповедь почему-то ушла в сторону свитеров. Розовых. Джек рассказывал ему про овец на ферме, чтобы убаюкать и заставить проспаться, а Брок гладил его по груди и по плечам, а потом заговорил про кого-то из старых родственников и про свитер и про то, как бы он подчеркивал красивую грудь Джека. Означенную грудь он при этом мечтательно мял как игрушку-антистресс.

Затем его пьяную голову осенило, что вязать он не умеет, и это привело к слезам. Джек не говорит ему, что он умеет. Джек не говорит, что у них дома вся шерсть была бежевой и он может связать из нее ажурную скатерть. Джек ничего не говорит, просто гладит Брока по голове, забавляясь глобальностью беспокоящих того проблем.

Брок засыпает, вымотанный слезами и алкоголем. Утром его, как всегда, будет мучить похмелье и беспамятство. А Джек будет по ночам вязать ему свитер. И себе тоже. У них будут парные свитера. Брок язык себе вырвет раньше, чем признает, что он, как любая омега, обожает романтическую мишуру, от которой демонстративно воротит нос. Будет ему розовый свитер, раз это так важно.

*

Некоторые вещи Брок не помнит, потому что Джек ему запретил. Власть альфы над омегой не беспредельна, но кое-что Джек умеет. А когда ее не хватает, Джек знает, к кому и с какой просьбой надо обратиться.

Брок не помнит, почему он не может иметь детей.

Брок не помнит, почему Зимний Солдат испытывает к нему странную привязанность, и списывает это просто на тот факт, что он омега.

Брок не помнит, откуда взялась половина его шрамов. Или шрамов Джека. Порой он прослеживает их пальцами, прихватывает губами, замирает, словно пытаясь найти в голове связанные с ними события, трется щекой, особенно уделяя внимание шраму на ключице Джека. Потом отвлекается и забывает. Не помнит, что хотел что-то вспомнить.

Брок помнит самое важное.

"Джины не могут заставить полюбить."

Брок любит.


	11. Chapter 11

Джек не понимает причину пристального внимания Роджерса, и его это злит. Каждый раз, когда парень оказывается рядом с ними, у Джека буквально шерсть встаёт дыбом на загривке. Он не может отнести это на счёт примитивной ревности, потому что Роджерс смотрит на него с той же жадностью, что и на Брока, словно забывая, что находится посреди людей. К сожалению, при его статусе Джек не может избавиться от него, даже просто переведя в другой отряд — после всех лет службы он не в праве решать, может ли Капитан Америка работать со Страйком или нет. Он всерьез опасается, что если попробует добиться перевода, то Роджерс просто расплачется, и это огорчит Брока, и парня все равно придется оставить.

На самом деле, Роджерс настолько юн и одинок, что Джек не видит в нем альфу-соперника — только потерянного пацана, который по возрасту годится им с Броком в сыновья. Он подозревает, что Брок именно так к Роджерсу и относится, совершенно не смущаясь статуса Капитана Америки, как не смущался и Зимнего Солдата. Омеги в плане материнского инстинкта существа странные, и единственный вопрос, который не дает Джеку спать по ночам — это как Брок делит их отряд с Мерсье. Может быть, они позволяют себе материнские чувства по графику. Это на самом деле не опасно, пока ни Роджерс, ни Зимний не пытаются взбунтоваться и влезть поперек планов «родителей». Джек боится однажды прийти домой и увидеть их обоих у себя в гостиной, с обожанием смотрящими на Брока, жарящего им блинчики. Блинчики Брока принадлежат Джеку. Он десять лет потратил на то, чтобы научить омегу готовить, и не собирается делиться ни с кем плодами собственных трудов.

Однако, возвращаясь к настоящему моменту, Джек вынужден признать, что его раздражает вечное ощущение взгляда на затылке. Взгляда, полного какой-то непонятной тоски. Может быть, Роджерс просто завидует их отношениям, как сложившейся паре. Может быть, сожалеет о ком-то, кто остался в его прошлом. Все-таки парень по своему собственному времени едва с полгода назад потерял лучшего друга и всех знакомых. Или — упаси боже — всерьез видит в Джеке с Броком суррогат родителей. Потому что ни на кого из командиров он так не смотрит. Джек думает, что ему придется в очередной раз взять на себя роль единственного здравомыслящего человека и поговорить с парнем. На любых ролях. Он приручил Брока Рамлоу, справится и со Стивом Роджерсом.

Джек смотрит на Стива и видит в нем воплощение идеалов Гидры. Правильные взгляды и правильные мысли, не имеющие правильного вектора приложения силы. Познакомить пацана с правильными людьми, отправить учиться, и он станет лидером, за которым люди пойдут в новый мир. 

Когда Фьюри показывает Стиву хеликариерры, а тот в ужасе рассказывает о них Джеку с Броком, Джек только вздыхает. Он знает, что Фьюри не состоит в Гидре, но тот словно специально толкает Стива к ним. Они обещают ему поддержку — Джеку не нравится идея, что его семью или близких могут убить по случайности. У него достаточно связей, чтобы повернуть складывающуюся ситуацию в нужное Гидре направление. 

Они сводят Стива с Зимним, не раскрывая карт, но давая двум супер-солдатам поработать вместе, подружиться, освоиться. Будущему лидеру пригодится такой союзник. Пирс стар, он был стар, когда Джек только пришел на службу. Джек не хочет вставать во главу правительства, он солдат, боевик, не политик. Стив справится с этим куда лучше. Ему не обязательно говорить о Гидре. Гидры нет. Какая разница, как называть новый порядок, если он приведет к миру.


	12. Chapter 12

Тихая томная музыка покачивает огромный зал, в котором множество празднично одетых пар отмечают очередной успешно прожитый и пережитый год. Через пару этажей веселится молодежь под что-то ритмичное и сверкающее бело-сине-красными огнями, но здесь спокойнее и торжественнее, здесь празднество смакуется неторопливыми движениями и нежными прикосновениями и шуршанием дорогой одежды.

Этот зал выбрал Брок. Джек сказал, что он может выбрать сам, и Брок знает, что альфа не против громких битов и энергичных танцев, но ему хотелось показать, что он "приличная" омега. Не то чтобы остальные, выбравшие что-то более активное, не были приличными. Броку хотелось блистать в этот вечер, а не блестеть мокрым от пота лбом. В новеньком костюме, ловко обхватывающем его фигуру и подчеркивающем все достоинства, которых у Брока уйма. Хвастаться им под медленный танец куда сподручнее.

Джек тоже принарядился. В этот вечер его альфа, от которого у Брока и в обычные дни дух захватывает, выглядит просто сногсшибательно. Шелковая рубашка словно нарисована на широкой груди, густо-зеленый, почти черный цвет заставляет его глаза сиять еще ярче, и Брок старается реже поднимать голову, чтобы не ослепнуть. В нем пузырится счастье, похоже на золотистую пену шампанского, которое щедро наливают всем гостям. Такие же золотистые искорки сверкают в глазах Джека отсветами бесконечных хрустальных люстр и хрустальных бокалов. Брок чувствует себя в хрустальном шаре с золотистой пылью. Он покачивается в руках Джека, пока они плывут по залу среди множества других пар, и Броку в его счастье кажется, что все они светятся такой же любовью, которая несет его как на крыльях, становящихся сильнее с каждым днем.

Музыка становится еще медленнее, стихая, и Джек скользит ладонью ниже с его лопаток к пояснице, и Брок послушно прогибается в спине и замирает, восторженно глядя вверх и не видя ничего, кроме изумрудов, сияющих на фоне золотого купола его хрустального неба. Он тянет шею вверх, и Джек улыбается ему, и наклоняет голову, и целует его в губы, мягко и нежно и сладко и торжественно, как самое дорогое сокровище в мире. Они выпрямляются в тишине, и Брок слышит эхо их поцелуя, разносящееся по залу всеми парами. Начинается новая песня, такая же тягучая и полная любви, как все предыдущие, и Брок снова прижимается щекой к груди Джека, слушая уверенный стук его сердца и пьянея от восторга куда сильнее, чем от шампанского.

Броку двадцать девять лет, и он встречает первый новый год со своим альфой. Впереди у них целая жизнь, полная любви и счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень долго вымучивала эту историю, постоянно ошибаясь в характере героев, и здесь осталась куча не отвеченных вопросов, но продолжения я не планирую. Если какие-то события и будут возникать, они пойдут скорее в пятую часть. Если кому-то в финале почудился Капитан Гидра - он вам не почудился.


End file.
